St Trinians Drabbles
by HotdogInAPineappleWorld
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots with Kel/Belle, Andrea/Taylor, Zoe/Bianca, Kel/Flash and any others you want to see. PERMANENT HAITUS. See profile.
1. The Fine Line

_You'll find out the main pairing as your read with hints of Belle/Kelly if you look real hard... _

* * *

><p><span>The Fine Line<span>

With the way they fought, bickered, snapped and sniped at one another, nevertheless for most hours of the day, it would give off the impression that they really didn't like each other. Hated one another even. Only a very select few people who really understood the pair could say in all seriousness that it simply wasn't true. Hate had nothing to do with the way they argued, quite to the contrary it was another equally, or possibly more, powerful emotion. Love. Not that either would ever admit that, not under brutal torture or on their death beds.

Love is a sappy, weak, time wasting and patheric emotion of course and neither Chav nor Emo would ever use that WORD to describe what they felt for one another. Kelly Jones could only hope that sometime, in the future, and preferably before she killed one of them, they would get to grips with that WORD and do something about it because if they kept fighting like that she'd probably have to leave for several weeks and head off to a very distant place where she can forget about it all and pretend that everything is just DANDY. She might be Kelly Jones, infamous Ice Queen but even she has her limits.

The Head Girl was one of four that knew, the others being Annabelle, Polly and Celia. Annabelle rather finding it amusing with their arguing that isn't really arguing or more importantly how much she can see in Kelly's eyes how it irritates her endlessly, the orbs sharpening and narrowing slightly whenever the two opposites decide to start snarling at each other in a way akin to overly confident terriers with insults that gain them no merit other than for imagination.

Polly, as Head Geek and though often busying herself with the stock market or the financial business of Flash's… exports, was by no means oblivious to the world around her. She was in fact rather spectacularly observant, being able to read people and emotions far more efficiently than their Head Girl and she was therefore quick to catch on, not that it didn't stop her from looking rather daft for a moment as dawning realisation crept upon her and sneaked into her features. Despite all the CCTV however she could not honestly admit to anyone that she saw it coming, not that it stopped her from saying it less than honestly of course, she was a St Trinians girl after all.

Celia too, for all her weird ways seemed to be constantly tuned into the world around her, listening without meaning to, such as having a song on repeat as you sleep and it then running through your mind the next morning. She may not be _there_ but she is listening. She reads her books and all the while she'll take in little details from around her and it was quite by accident she realised what was going on and as soon as she did she'd smiled to herself and carefully hid her face behind the novel in her grasp.

The tribes of the pair were just as blind as most people and only saw their rivalry as just that, rivalry because the two tribes couldn't be more different. It is only normal for them to despise and be disgusted by one another and so just as normal for the leaders of them to bicker endlessly… right? Andrea and Taylor will scowl, glare, grumble and hiss at each other until they run out of things to complain about and insult each other for because it's only way to show they do care, if in a rather confusing and mind boggling way and after all… there's a fine line between love and hate.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R if you would and let me know what you think of it. Thanks for reading, more to be added soon.<em>


	2. Kelly Jones Head Girl

_A look at the job of Head Girl and Kelly Jones who does it so well. No pairings. I'll come back to Andrea/Taylor later._

* * *

><p><span>Kelly Jones- Head Girl<span>

As Head Girl it is important to always remain in control. That is something that Kelly Jones has always managed to pull off to a tee, through careful planning, subconscious psychology and a glare that could make Mike Tyson cry like a baby. With an environment as hostile as St Trinians, filled with girls who have been kicked out from at least one school at some point, you have to know how to keep order within the apparent chaos. If you look hard enough you can see where the lines are drawn.

The first years ALWAYS control Trinski production, Tania and Tara, otherwise known as the Twins, rule the distillery and all those who enter. Kelly Jones knows not to interrupt the pair whilst their working, even if they'd gladly drop everything in favour of their hero because if it were anyone else they'd knock them clean out and bury them up to their necks beside an ants nest with all exposed skin smeared with honey. That girl never was quite the same after that, she had an irreparable twitch at the mention of either honey or ants and both together broke her out in uncontrollable sobs. Kelly can rest assured though that the Twins would never do that to her, as their hero, their roll model and big sister they wouldn't hurt her and if the other first years knew what was good for them they wouldn't do so either. The Twins wrath is more feared than that of every other tribe combined.

The Geeks are masters of St Trinians finances, they rule the stock market and keep St Trinians afloat, no one else is allowed to touch their computers. EVER. The Chavs come up with ideas for new products, the ones often pushed firmly away by Flash but they keep coming back, they keep the spiv on his toes. The Emos produce anti-depressants and less than legal drugs, contributing in their own way to the upkeep of their school, pocketing a bit for themselves. The Posh Totty flirt blatantly with Flash Harry, keeping him flustered and his mind jumbled, making for easier and much more profitable deals. Celia comes up with the odd suggestion, often idle and always unpredictable and random but usually taken on board by Head Girl who observes all this carefully. She makes sure the Chavs keep coming up with new ideas, that the Emo's don't put too much of anything into their drugs and that the Totty's don't push Flash too far. Kelly Jones is always watching.

With the first years on her side, her secret weapon, Kelly Jones is untouchable, not that she needs it, and she's scary by herself if she wants to be. Dark, sleek bob with red and dangerous lips and a walk that is authoritative and contains a distinct and eye drawing seductive swagger produces an effect which keeps everyone firmly under wraps. Despite all this though and despite Kelly Jones love of the school she is a very secretive person. No one knows much of her past and those that do are sworn to secrecy. What they know is that she's an orphan, her parents died when she was six, she has a sister but she doesn't know where she is and what no one knows at all is that her parents died when robbers broke into their home and shot them, what no one knows is that her sister doesn't want to be found because she blames herself. What Kelly will never say, will never admit is that she blames herself too and it hurts her more than she will ever allow to show.

Kelly Jones is Head Girl of St Trinians School, a leader, a guardian, a friend in stilettos but what no one knows of her won't hurt them, only herself.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are appreciated. Everyone has a history, maybe Kelly's got a pretty rough one? Let me know what you think.<em>


	3. Annabelle Fritton

_A look at Annabelle Fritton. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Annabelle Fritton<span>

She had arrives at St Trinians with the equivalent spirit of a door mouse, a fact she can look back on with some disbelief and pride because of how far she has come. She had it hard at Cheltenham, constant bullying, being the favourite victim had turned her into something that was unheard of in the Fritton name. Weak. She was loathed and scorned by her classmates at _that_ school, being hated by Verity Thwaites meant you were worth less than the dirt upon the feet of the hockey team.

Joining the team hadn't been Annabelle's idea, playing alongside the very person who made her life hell was not something she would ever want. It had in fact been her fathers idea, the very father who later said, to put it simply, he couldn't believe Annabelle was his daughter, the very father who left her at St Trinians after bargaining with his own sister. There have been many nights within the dorms when Annabelle will lie awake and wonder why he did that, there is no logical explanation other than that some part of him cared, some part of him perhaps wanted her to play the sport she was good at and gain strength in the fact that she could do something. Something she enjoyed. She looks back and she wonders, does he actually care?... But then she remembers everything else he's ever done and forces the thought to the back of her mind because if he did love her, he had a funny way of showing it.

Carnaby Fritton affected her life but perhaps not as much as Belle's mother, Rose, who had died from lung cancer when her daughter was just three. As a result Annabelle doesn't know much about her other than she is the spitting image of her, long brown hair, large bright eyes… It's uncanny really but when she was younger and pressed her father further for details he would close off, shut her out and say very firmly that he'd rather not talk about it. So she didn't find out about her mother until she was brought into her aunt office for her weekly whiskey and they'd talked about her, Camilla had been an old friend of Rose's and so knew all sort and amazing and surprising tales of her antics never the less within the very halls of St Trinians. She'd been a pupil there, causing havoc and making mischief, with a love of art matched only by Camilla causing the two to be such good friends. It is there, during the chat that Annabelle once again finds herself wondering why her father sent her there… was it just coincidence or something more? She didn't talk to him after the Heist and so couldn't really find out even if she could and wanted to speak to him.

So what Annabelle will probably never know is how much it pains her father to see her, so like her mother, and that that is a large part of why he can't bare to be around her. She doesn't know how much it angers yet somehow pleases him that she's fitting in somewhere that she's growing up but what perhaps a small part of her knows is that he is bitter, because she isn't her mother. She is Annabelle Fritton, St Trinian, cool and confident and under the watchful and caring eye of Kelly Jones she is doing just fine, she's fit herself into a certain heart and she can count on, even if she doesn't know it, to always have Kelly there to make her feel like… something worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R, what do you think? I'll be back to Andrea and Taylor next chapter so keep posted.<em>


	4. Jealousy

_Kelly and Annabelle. Don't worry Klash fans, I'm getting there!_

* * *

><p><span>Jealousy<span>

Kelly Jones was Annabelle's mentor, teaching her everything she needed to know about St Trinians, the pair quickly became the best of friends and even sooner after that they began to realise that perhaps it wasn't just sisterly love they were feeling.

After all, spending half their time giving casual playful and flirtatious comments to one another, it helped them realise that they actually meant it. It was after this realisation that Kelly Jones, THE Kelly Jones, began to blush, luckily not too often and not often enough for the source to notice for which she was extremely grateful, said source seemed to be a little more careful around the Head Girl as if she were treading on broken glass. They began to distance themselves slightly more if only for the risk of loosing their best friend and so they had less and less late night chats about Cheltenham and everything before and tried to force any romantic feelings out their minds.

Polly made a promise to herself that as one of Kelly's closest friends she would resolve the matter, by means foul or fair she quickly decided was irrelevant. So who better to enlist than Chelsea Parker, expert on men and women who quickly agreed to help out, she loved Kelly Jones dearly after all and Annabelle was certainly more part of the Posh Totty cliché than any other. Of course she'd help on of her own. So they hatched a daring and dangerous plot called simply, 'The Plan'.

It was quite simple really, Chelsea didn't mind using her skills in seduction on anybody and Annabelle was no exception and she started flipping her hair, laughing lightly, standing a little too close, smiling and brushing past her oh so very innocently drawing slightly confused looks from Annabelle and eyes of fury from the Jones who simply couldn't believe Chelsea was doing it… To Belle!... So she scowled out of Annabelle's view, her jaw would clench, hands curl into fists and she would walk away rather briskly from the situation, muttering obscenities.

'The Plan' was working. The final straw came when Polly gathered the tribe leaders and informed them that they needed a party and it was very nearly quite literally a life or death situation. They agreed and for once, worked together to make the BEST and BIGGEST party the St Trinians halls had ever seen… The celebrations, though no one knew what it was for even admittedly Polly hadn't thought of an excuse, were a grand success. Chelsea playing her part to perfection, making sure the Head Girl was in fully view when she 'tripped' and caught Annabelle in a very unexpected kiss.

Polly watched from the side lines and Kelly Jones snapped, stormed forward, grabbed Annabelle's hand and pulled her away and out the room. Chelsea flashed a smile to Polly who returned it with one of her own and a nod. 'The Plan' was a success and she had the right to feel a bit smug when the next morning Kelly appeared looking excessively cheerful and then had asked if she could have the footage from the physics room during the party. Polly had raised an eyebrow and had inquired just as to what Kelly had done to Annabelle last night, prompting a blush followed by a sly smirk.

The footage was destroyed, a map of the schools camera systems handed over and order restored… though Kelly still couldn't help glare a little when Chelsea had admitted to her part in the plan but it was plain to see she wasn't that mad. She'd got the girl of her dreams and a soft smile from Annabelle had quelled any words she had to say and her anger had most certainly completely vanished when she was pulled away by the aforementioned girl to 'discuss' things. Well yeah, like anybody, even Chelsea, was going to believe THAT.

* * *

><p><em>Review. Just a sentence... A word even... I'm not picky.<em>


	5. Andrea Head Emo

_Andrea is my favourite character. Can't explain why but she is and deciding on her potential past has been... fun. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Andrea – Head Emo<span>

Being an Emo is certainly not what Andrea's parents had wanted for their daughter, certainly not Head Emo at St Trinians, the worst school in the country. Her father is a well known businessman, travelling around the world selling nonsense to people who didn't need it for insane prices and he is good at it. Her mother preferred to remain at their house or mansion might describe it better and rub their money in other people's faces. They are as smug and backstabbing as each other and would happily sell their own parents if they thought it would help them ascend the social ladder.

They had contacts everywhere it mattered, politicians, fellow business people, celebrities, all of which had money adding to their bank accounts just for breathing, for each step. Andrea hated those kind of people. She hated her parents were those kind of people and so she spent most of her time pretending they didn't exist.

During the holidays, occasionally, she had been called home and despite how much she loathes her parents presence she had to agree because frankly they're so cruel and heartless it rather terrifies her to even consider saying no and telling them where to stuff that idea. So she goes and she is picked up in a short but incredibly shiny black limousine, often drawing stares she doesn't want and she climbs inside, sits back on the leather upholstery and wants to vomit because of the churning in her stomach but she also doesn't want to because if she were to on the aforementioned leather her parents would disown her and crush any hope of a future she might have. Their contacts really are that powerful.

She'll arrive at the house, wishing she was somewhere else and will have to endure a meal of something she is sure shouldn't be edible in portion sizes no larger than a contact lens, for which she is grateful at least and she'll sit in a horrible silence that is worse than the food. Her mother and father sat at opposite ends of the table, facing one another with only the clinking of knives and forks, no words spoken between any of them. She will be hoping a bomb will go off close by and obliterate the rest of her stay in a great fireball of an explosion but it won't and she'll slowly sink into her chair as her parents point out her every flaw and tell her for the millionth time to not be so… depressing and tarnish their reputation.

She'll endure it for weeks and when she's dropped back off at St Trinians, her real home for another year she'll sigh in relief and smile slightly. She'll look forward to snapping an insult Taylors way, to seeing Kelly, to being herself and not having to be dainty and polite all hours of the day. She'll look forward to another year and she'll pretend that her parents aren't the kind she wish she didn't have, she'll pretend that they're not so bad and she'll forget how dreadful and horrible they are and will always be because they're still her parents. They're still her mum and dad and even if it's difficult to swallow she knows she'll continue to have to because they terrify her, not just because of how cruel they can be, but because she loves them and they can continue to degrade and force her down until inside she's on her knees, silently asking them to not force her any lower, and there isn't a damn thing she can do about any of it.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Review and let me know.<em>


	6. Taylor Head Chav

_Chav's aren't all bad... Read and enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Taylor – Head Chav<span>

Taylor was brought up in a council estate in some place no one knows the name of along with her two younger half sisters and little brother, Francesca, Emily and Benjamin respectively. By the age of five she had already been in a fight with someone and given a black eye because they'd took her crayon… and insulted her brother of age two at the time… but mostly because of the crayon of course.

By age seven she'd broken another girls nose… twice and been suspended from school… twice. She wasn't a bad kid really, just had a temper on her, she'd been a Chav even and along with the fierce loyalty to her struggling family she had floored anyone who so much as muttered a bad word against any of her siblings or her mother.

Her parents had split up when Taylor was still young, it was a messy affair and she hasn't seen her father since, she couldn't care less about him really. Her mother had then got with another man, seemed nice enough but one day he just packed up and vanished leaving behind his two daughters and a distraught woman. Rose, had been convinced it was her fault for all of three days before she'd set on a face of grim determination, got a job working whenever and wherever she could and tried to keep the family of track.

Taylor took on the responsibilities her mother couldn't do, as well as being big sister to three siblings, she became the back up parent, making breakfast, tidying up the house, doing the washing, whatever she could really because by aged nine she was smart enough to know that her mother was finding it hard. So she did what she could, earning sincere and tired smiles and a thank you for every little thing but whilst she was perfectly well behaved and helpful at home, at school she'd swing at anyone who glanced at her funny.

The teachers said she was acting out, dared suggest that her mother wasn't doing a good enough job and at that moment Taylor swore she'd make her English teachers life a living hell and she did. Her pranks constant and unending, the variety rather stunning if not for the situation and eventually her teacher cracked, she quit and literally ran out the school screaming. She was called to the Head Masters office and had slouched in a chair with a bored expression, waiting for the lecture to begin but then her mum had walked in. She'd straightened up instantly and her eyes dropped to her hands, linked in her lap.

Her mother was tired if the dark rings were any indication and during the drive home she didn't say much until they'd pulled in and she cut the engine slowly and had sighed in a way that by itself prompted a grimace. Then she said she understood, that it was okay, that she knew Taylor was probably as stressed and tired as she was from having to look after the family and that she was sorry and that she was going to St Trinians school. A school where she could be a Chav, where she could prove them all wrong about their family, prove they weren't just council estate kids, she'd be able to show them what they could do.

She'd protested, saying that they needed her to which the solemn reply was, 'they might do honey but you need this more' and Taylor couldn't argue with that. She promised instead to send money, to visit every single holiday, to make her proud and her mother had smiled again, 'Taylor you already have', she declared and it was one of the most important moments in the Chav's life.

She kept her promise, she continues to send them money, she visits and brings presents every time. Her mother isn't so tired anymore, she's got someone new, the genuine article, he looks at Rose with the kind of gaze that makes Taylor relax, he looks at her and the others as if they were his own kids and he explains with a very bashful blush that he met the stunning lady that was Taylors mother whilst buying groceries at three in the morning. Taylor likes this guy because he's real, he isn't going to walk away and he's helping them, he's working hard to make their lives better because he believes they deserve it with his whole heart.

He'll do, Taylor decides and she gives him a smile and a nod of approval at that first meeting. She also decides that though she's a St Trinians girl, Head Chav and renowned for her punch, she isn't all bad because if she were she wouldn't love her family as much as she does and she certainly wouldn't keep coming back bearing toys and games that she had the Geeks buy on behalf of her online because no WAY is she going to go into Toy's-r-us and buy Ballerina Barbie. She IS a Chav and she has a reputation to uphold afterall…

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think. Review!<em>


	7. Crossing the Line

_A continuation of 'The Fine Line'. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Crossing The Line<span>

It was amazing. They were sat, side by side, silently and for once they weren't shouting. Many a first year had ran off and dived under beds for fear of an Apocalypse, most stared in utter shock before being pulled away by the less shocked, saving them from a potential and yet very possible fist to the face. What was going on! To put it simply the pair were working on their future plans, the sheets of paper, pens and pencils covered in writing and scribbles. They were doing it together.

They were talking normally to one another, normal tones of voice, looking serious and thoughtful. 'Has Hell froze over?' was the most common question going through everyone's minds but they wouldn't speak it, it was a miracle… probably… Not to the tribes of the two who were also for once united in the simultaneous conclusion their tribe leaders had gone mad or 'bloody bonkers yea'?' Something was terribly wrong with the world… Had to be.

What Kelly, Annabelle, Chelsea, Polly and Celia knew however was that they were not in fact mental but were finally getting to grips with their 'hate'. Something had happened that had made them understand. It was something that they'd keep between the two of them to the grave… it was one of _those_ moments, the ones where everything just clicks.

They'd been bickering, ranting on the roof of St Trinians about how Taylor should really stop her Chavs from bugging the Emos due to the fact SHE can't keep track of her bloody earrings and how Taylor reckons the Emo's need to go have a chat with their dead buddies and see if they know what the hell Andrea's talking about either because she doesn't. Voices rising in volume, stepping closer with every snapped and hissed insult they could think off until they were inches apart, staring each other down. Silent and unmoving.

Both glaring and growling, fists clenched and trembling in contained fury before rather abruptly they'd relaxed, the anger gone in near an instant because they'd come to the same conclusion in that one long, hard look. 'You don't hate me do you?'… Andrea's expression hadn't changed for a moment before she'd grabbed the hideous Adidas jacket and yanked Taylor into a very forceful and meaningful kiss because they always had talked better when they didn't say a word.

Kelly hadn't seen it but she hadn't needed to, she had seen them afterwards, Andrea smirking, Taylor looking flustered but with a smaller, similar smirk as the Head Emo had strolled off with a swagger.

"Later Goth girl!" Taylor had called earning a middle finger.

"Whatever Trakkie fest!" Andrea had returned, sending a distinctly and rather uncharacteristically seductive glance over her shoulder that had left Taylor staring after her, slack jawed with no comeback. Looking like a 'pillock' as she'd so appropriately say, not that she'd ever admit that, nor would Kelly ever admit to watching the exchange from within a store cupboard in her OWN school. Some things just were meant to be kept secret.

So they sit together and they plan because when they leave school they've decided they're going to get a flat, see how it goes and put Taylor's solid right hook to good use… not legal use but good use… They might not use the L word yet but they both know that it's probably what it is. They're growing up, they'll still taunt and mock but they'll know what it really means. They're growing up and they'll be damned if they don't at least try and do it together.

* * *

><p><em>Review... You know you wanna... <em>


	8. Business and Pleasure

_I'm not a huge Kelly/Flash shipper or Klash if you prefer but they have some good qualities as a couple and I promised a Klash. So enjo_y.

* * *

><p><span>Business and Pleasure<span>

It was shocking really how much a bit of attention, a word even, from the Head Girl could jumble up his mind until he was nothing more than a stuttering and incomprehensible mess. Yes, there was also some part of the Head Girl who as well as finding it amusing did find it almost… cute… God forbid anyone ever hear her admit that. However he was also reliable and, dare it be said, loyal to St Trinians, to the girls whom he could be trusted with and to not take advantage of. Maybe it was that which after 'The Heist' and they had ran off with the money made her look at him in a new light.

He had risked his anonymous status with his terrible acting, awful accent and had done it anyway and she's quite sure it's not just her appearance on the rooftop that had made him reconsider but possibly his look out across the grounds. At the girls, the girls who believed he could do it and would manage to pull off a black market scam that could ruin them if it went wrong.

He had never caused the school any problems, he always arrived when he was supposed to, he looked at each idea, even if he didn't like it and he genuinely wanted the school to stay alive. Unlike past Flash Harry's he didn't have a hint of sleazy, no casual charm, he had no way with ANY woman and seemed utterly set upon getting a date with the unattainable Kelly Jones.

Maybe it was his loyalty, his hesitant persistence, his nervousness, his lack of 'flash' that when he had been looking out and had stuttered out a request for a trip to a restaurant not far off to celebrate, have a drink, a chat or not if she didn't want to that she had remained silent for a moment and hadn't given him the usual, 'I don't mix business with pleasure' and instead had finally given him a stunning smile that made him melt further because he was still FAR too much fun to fluster and said instead, 'I'd love to Flash'. He would've passed out from lack of breathing had Kelly not then kissed his cheek lightly prompting a gulp of breath and her to laugh lightly in amusement and pat his cheek softly.

Yes, it was definitely all those things and quite a few more that Kelly could think of that made her decide the spiv probably wasn't the worst guy in the world and upon seeing his beaming grin and the pink blush on his cheeks she could only smile again. He wasn't the worst guy in the world, he was probably one of the best, perhaps the best and if he continued to stutter and blush and mumble incoherently then all the better because he isn't really Flash, he's Harry, to her he has always been and will continue to be Harry.

Besides… not mixing business with pleasure… it's a rule isn't it? And Kelly Jones has never really liked those very much and so they go to the restaurant Harry mentioned and they sit opposite one another and they talk, he stutters occasionally, always getting a smile for it but they manage to hold a conversation about the future and as Harry listens intently to Kelly's plans she also decides he is a fabulous listener and that she also wouldn't mind him being a part of future. By the look on his face, he wouldn't mind so much either.

* * *

><p><em>All you Klash shippers... I expect a review... AT LEAST ONE... So yeah... that would be nice...<em>


	9. Meet the Family Taylor's

_2041 words, inspired by where she put '_It'd be interesting to see what happens if they go home with eachother for the holidays'. _This is my take on Andrea meeting Taylors family. Bare in mind I have no Beta reader so there will be mistakes almost certainly but I did my best and it IS quarter past twelve here so I'm no quite so alert nor is my brain function quite as well. I hope you enjoy it anyway so read on!_

* * *

><p><span>Meet the Parents- Taylor's<span>

The idea of going to visit Taylor's family over the holidays had been… spontaneous. Andrea wouldn't have minded staying at St Trinians over the Easter break but with their new found relationship Taylor had packed Andrea's bag for her and quite literally carried the Head Emo out the building and to the taxi outside. Within ten minutes Andrea had gone from being lounged on her bed to being stuffed into a taxi with no word or explanation from her kidnapper who gave a thumbs up to the driver and lounged back into the seat looking smug.

Andrea wasn't daft, she was quick to hatch on to what was going on and even quicker to protest because for goodness sake Taylor had said so herself numerous times that she looked like 'the corpse bride' and would probably mentally scar any young children within the vicinity. A look had crossed the face of the Chav as she frowned before she'd smiled and said, 'yea' but ya' my corpse bride an' if ma' sisters or brotha' gets scared then we'll 'ave to be quick ta' reassure them ya' ain't ain't gonna bury 'em alive or nuffin.'

She'd given another reassuring smile and took Andrea's hand in her own, stroking her thumb over her knuckles and had chattered on about her family, if only to distract the Emo beside her from what was coming and it had worked… until they'd stopped in front of a semi detached house, Taylors family having moved to somewhere more spacious after the arrival of her mothers new and far better boyfriend. The fear struck Andrea leaving her frozen to the spot and it took all of Taylors not too considerable coaxing skills to get her out the taxi and after getting their things and paying the guy they were left in front of the building, Andrea staring at it in terror as if she were in 'Monster House' and it were about to swallow her whole and chew her up.

The Emo was stock still, her grip on Taylors hand vice like and rather painful and she would've whined and grumbled if not for the condition her girlfriend of four months was in and so instead she'd turned Andrea's head away from the house, held her head in her hands and made her look the Chav in the eye. Taylor would never believe that Andrea could be so afraid of anything, even heights didn't do this to her, not even close. She was like a deer caught in headlights. So Taylor does the only thing she could think to do and kissed her gently, soothingly and when she pulled back she'd smiled again and got a shaky one in return before she took a hand in her own and led the way inside.

The reactions weren't quite as bad as perhaps would to be expected, Francesca and Emily had gawked before asking Andrea how long it took her to do her hair and make up in the morning to which Taylor had replied, 'forever! Hours on end!' Earning a punch to her shoulder followed by a smirk and folded arms as she'd grimaced in pain and rubbed the injured area because it would undoubtedly bruise and that bloody hurt! The latest additions, Samantha and Jackie, twins aged four from Ian's last marriage, kept out the way, peering through the doorway, whispering to one another before Taylor spotted them and advanced upon them with big smiles.

Benjamin, being fourteen going on fifteen and quite protective of his sister openly scrutinised the Emo from his seat on the staircase opposite the doorway, elbows on his knees, hands linked with piercing brown eyes. Andrea had been slightly disconcerted by the stern, almost glare before she had hatched on and returned the 'almost glare' with a cool unblinking look that suggested she didn't give a toss what he thought of her. Taylor, being rather occupied with keeping her sisters away from the luggage didn't notice but did see the smile form on her brothers face as he'd stood and greeted Andrea in a friendly enough way. Deciding she was alright after the stare off.

Taylor's mother had wandered down the stairs and Andrea couldn't help gulp because Taylor is the spitting image of her mother, the only real difference being her mother has shorter hair, tied back loosely. The Chav doesn't miss the terror crossing her girlfriends face and takes her hand swiftly, giving another smile because Rose already knew about Andrea… to an extent anyway. She pauses on sight of her daughter and smiles warmly before her gaze falls upon Andrea who can't help feel that them eyes, so similar to those of Taylor, are looking directly into her soul.

Only for a second before Rose had continued her descent and hugged Taylor warmly and despite protests kissed her cheek before much to Andrea's confusion doing the same with her. Her face must have gave it all away because Rose laughed and waved her off, 'you think I mind what you look like? My girl, if my daughter is happy with you then I shall be happy for you both', she'd declared and Andrea had given a nervous smile as Taylor gave her a, 'I told ya' so' smirk that mad her want to both punch her and kiss her at the same time.

Andrea had told Taylor about her parents, their lifestyle, so the Chav was aware of how different it all was for her and didn't miss the genuine interest in her eyes in how their family worked. Andrea had no brothers or sisters and so watched Taylor act slightly less than tough whilst braiding Sam's hair for her, her cheeks beet red because no one has ever seen her be so… nice but the Emo merely smiled at her when Taylor had dared glance up. Of course Andrea was pulled into the 'fun' and Jackie, with a puppy dog pout and wide eyes, had easily convinced Andrea to do her hair for her and so the Head Emo sat herself beside Taylor on the rug and with a kind of gentleness not often associated with her she wove long blonde locks into perfect braids.

It was an amazing sight, Taylor soon decided, to see her sat so peacefully with a small and genuine smile, listening to Jackie natter on about a boy at school who was SOO annoying. From what Andrea had told her, her family had always been reserved from one another, barely a family, they'd never gone anywhere or done anything, she'd been raised by a babysitter until she was old enough to be shipped off to a boarding school somewhere. She didn't know a real family, not really. It's a thought that really angers Taylor, not in the kind of way that makes her want to punch someone but in the kind of way that makes a part of her want to cry and Chav's don't cry, not in front of people and she was forced to blurt out an excuse and nearly run out the room to the bathroom, locking the door firmly behind her before slumping against it onto the wood floor.

She had brought Andrea to a perfectly happy, if slightly poor, household and had basically shown her what she'd been missing out on. Brilliant, she thought, Andrea must've felt dreadful. Soft knocking on the door prompted her into opening her eyes and wiping all traces of tears from her cheeks. A gentle and familiar voice coming through the door just made it all worse but Taylor listened anyway because Andrea appreciates a listener. 'I know what's got you upset… ' she said quietly, '… and I'm glad that you brought me here…' Taylor remains silent, Andrea isn't finished.

'Yeah, it's showing me what I ought to have had but I didn't and I know that if I hadn't have parents like I did I wouldn't be who I am now… so I can't be too upset about that can I?... You've got a great family Taylor… it hurts a little but I'm glad that I'm here, that I got a chance to meet the people who made you who you are… So get the hell out here now Chav!' Andrea said, the last bit more firmly and Taylor smiled slightly before standing and opening the door.

Andrea wiped away any leftover traces of Taylors tears then gazed at her seriously, checking for any doubt in the eyes before lips crashed into her own. Ben recoiled at the sight, almost sent down the stairs in shock and the two youngest little sisters, crouched down, their heads over the top steps could only stare before they shared a glance and a shrug because when you're four any form of romance makes no sense and the thirteen and twelve year old girls merely wrinkled their noses and pulled Sam and Jackie away from the sight of an increasingly intense make out session because they really didn't want to have to explain just why their sisters tongue was down their new friends throat.

'Taylor. Have you forgotten where we are?' Andrea reminded the Chav after a long while, her lips freed for a moment and her words prompted a scowl and a discussion on the proper etiquette when meeting the family of ones girlfriend… snogging isn't a part of that… much to Taylor and admittedly Andreas disappointment. So the occupants of the house are spared from further spectacles… that is until Ian get's home, Taylor can't help mess with him a little when he asked who Andrea was and Taylor caught said girl in a swift kiss, the only comment he made was an 'oh' of realisation before he went to hang up his jumpsuit and help Rose with dinner. His greeting to the woman was a warm smile, kiss to the cheek and a whispered 'And you didn't mention them because…?' He didn't get a get reply though, simply a mischievous smile that shows she wanted to mess with him as much as Taylor did.

Dinner was a comfortable, if chaotic affair with bowls being passed around, drinks poured, the family chatting away, laugh and joking, kind of like a piece of St Trinians during which Rose makes the rather of handed comment that she still wants grandchildren prompting Taylor to choke on her drink and Andrea to consider dying rather than face such embarrassment. Afterwards the Emo and Chav take the bags up to the latter room. The semi detached was already filled to the brim and so they would have to share on the promise nothing would be going on behind that door prompting one blush and one innocent smile. What had gone on behind closed doors at St Trinians is probably exactly what Rose is talking about, something she is rather aware of but doesn't need four year old eyes exposing to.

So they changed into pyjamas and after Andrea had a go at mocking Taylors choice in a wall colour and getting a 'shut up Morti'' for her efforts, she was pulled down beside the Chav under the bearably blue coloured covers. An arm wrapped around her pulls her closer into Taylor's front and she smiled at the action before the pair had fell asleep.

It was largely how the Easter holiday went, doing nothing in particular with a couple of Easter egg hunts thrown in, the time spent simply relaxing, mocking each other with no malice and more relaxing. At the end of it all, they said their goodbyes with Andrea forced to pinkie promise and cross her heart that she'll come back for another visit sometime and they climbed in the taxi, fingers intertwined and they went back to St Trinians, it being probably the best holiday either have ever had. They think about each other and they think about their families and Taylor reckons she doesn't mind sharing her own with Andrea whom wouldn't mind seeing them all again. Besides, she DID pinkie promise and that's how they end up heading over again for a long weekend and a few more besides.

* * *

><p><em>Taylor kind of seems like the sort of person to have a big family. I dunno, I think she's a softy at heart... very secretly. So review! I'm tired now and going to get some sleep but do let me know what you think, I tried to keep it in the past tense but for some reason I can never seem to crack it. Oh well. Hoped you liked it anyway... did I mention you ought to review? I am just THAT tired...<em>


	10. First Fight

_Andrea and Taylor at the start and their first proper fight. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>First Fight<span>

They'd been best friends since they'd arrived. Best friends and at age ten with fiery tempers, cunning minds and hockey sticks no one was going to tell them different. The trio of terror. Kelly, Taylor and Andrea. They were just first years, no clichés, no code to stick to, they liked getting dirty, blowing things up and causing trouble, they could accomplish all those things together quite easily but then time passed… Kelly was always going to be Head Girl there was no doubt about it and her two friends supported that firmly, helping her in her spectacular and mind blowing pranks before then they realised something. They noticed how everyone split into groups… they noticed the tribes and the remaining pair realised that they'd have to choose.

Taylor had always been a Chav really, she would fit with them perfectly, perhaps as future leader and then Andrea had always been rather dark, solemn… she was going to be Emo or Goth as they were at that time. A thought then struck them both when they'd seen a Chav snarling at a hissing Goth, spitting insults and they had discovered that Chavs and Goths weren't friends. Their best friends forever belief couldn't last then. Could it?

They'd been sat with Kelly at the time, on either side of her on the future Head Girls bed and they were thinking and thinking hard over what they'd seen, not speaking. No other tribes fought like the two they were to be in and that was just… wrong.

"Taylor."

"Rea."

They'd spoke at the same time and shared a long look that Kelly had been caught between, the eyes drilling through her before she'd decided to leave them to whatever was bugging them and sneaking away stealthily. The pair had swivelled and shuffled around so they were sat opposite each other comfortable and gone back to pondering the fate of their friendship.

"It's not possible is it?" Andrea grumbled, glaring at the cover between them. She doesn't need to say more than that, they're on the same thought track, always have been.

"Nah… It don't seem like it…" Taylor agreed before huffing in annoyance. "I were always gonna be a Chav weren't I?" She began grouchily and Andrea caught where she was going and scowled.

"Not like I meant to be Goth!" She spat defensively.

"Ya' coulda tried!" Taylor growled, returning the look.

"What about you? You could have tried! You can't blame me for this!" Andrea hissed.

"I 'av always been vis' way! Not like I could change who I've always been could 'a!" Taylor barked angrily, fists clenching.

"Yeah, a Chav!... A typical Chav, not smart enough to figure out how to do anything!" The future Emo snapped and Taylor leapt at her with a snarl of fury.

The pair crashed to the floor hard and with angry hiss Andrea shoved Taylor off her before pinning her down, or trying to. Taylor had quickly recovered and kicked her friend away, sending her crashing to the floor. The pair circled, fists clenched, eyes narrowed, snarling insults and spitting curses before they'd crashed together, intent on blood, kicking, punching, kneeing, elbowing, biting and clawing, rolling across the dorms, leaving destruction in their wake. The other dorms occupants couldn't help watch, baffled at the viciousness of their attacks.

"Stop!" A familiar voice yelled firmly and the pair had stopped dead, Taylor with her hand bunched in Andreas jacket, fist raised to punch and the yet to be Goth poised to stamp on her foot, one hand clamped around the other girls throat tightly. They'd looked to Kelly stood in the doorway, trembling with contained rage with 'the glare' in place, a look she'd NEVER used on her friends now made them cringe away from each other.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kelly demanded because she was still twelve and twelve year olds are allowed to loose their temper… just because they can and she was Kelly Jones and she didn't care. Andrea and Taylor shared another look, taking in bruises, cut cheeks, split lips, raw and gashed knuckles, messy clothes and Taylor had shrugged but Andrea hadn't, she had given what would become her signature look, blank, empty and uncaring to Kelly Jones.

"She's a Chav… even if she isn't yet… and I just realised… I don't like Chavs," She said coolly, softly.

"And she's a Goth… and I don't like Goths," Taylor added, her voice in a similar tone and they'd glanced to one another sadly before turning their backs to each other and walking apart and away. For the first time in their friendship they'd walked away from one another and no reconciling words were going to fix this… not this time and Kelly had watched, unable to follow either and had sighed softly, remorsefully. It was over. No more terrible trio… and it pained her to watch her two best friends fall apart because it was what was expected...

They'd never mention it to anyone but even after that, the friendship bracelets they'd worn since first year were not thrown away. Andrea took hers off and put it in the front of her diary, Taylor kept hers in the pocket of her favourite jacket, zipped away securely… neither really understood why they'd done that but what none of them had counted on though was that they'd grow up… but when they did well... they began to wear them again. Just to prove that they hadn't tossed it away like it was nothing because it wasn't... They were Taylor and Andrea, Chav and Goth and Taylor didn't very much like Goths and Andrea didn't like Chavs just as much but that was okay because they certainly didn't not like each other.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Review and let me know!<em>


	11. Meet the Family Andrea's

_3489 words... wow. This isn't a drabble clearly but half these aren't really. Anyway enjoy this... whatever it is._

* * *

><p><span>Meet the Family- Andrea's<span>

Andrea was silent, twirling her thumbs, sat on the roof atop the wall overlooking the front of St Trinians, taking deep breathes to slow her hammering heart, jumping within her chest.

"Ya' alright?" A familiar voice asked softly, approaching and leaning on the stone beside the Emo.

"Not really," Andrea conceded giving a weak smile to Taylor who frowned at her worriedly.

"Wha' 'appened?" She pressed, intent on clobbering whoever it was as she sat herself beside Andrea, facing the opposite direction and twirling her fingers with those of her girlfriend who sighed dejectedly, her eyes closing before she looked to Taylor.

"My mother called…" She said simply and the Chav scowled off to the side at that statement alone. "… She wants me go see her and my father for the holidays," Andrea continued quietly.

"You don't 'av ta'," Taylor protested and her companion smirked but it's bitter, twisted and doesn't look right.

"You don't know them Tay… and they know people… You have no idea how much my life will be screwed if I don't go," Andrea returnedd and there's a pause.

"… Then I'll come wiv ya'…" The Chav murmured.

"Are you nuts?... They'll eat you alive! I'm not that cruel!" Andrea hissed fiercely and she was being so serious that it pained Taylor.

"Ya' forgettin' Goth girl. I'm untouchable yea'? Ya' know that they can't do nothin'! Their words don't mean anythin' ta' me!" She urged, squeezing the hand in her grasp, giving a look so determined that her companion knew she wouldn't be swayed and she sighed in defeat before she was wrapped in a warm, reassuring hug that she leaned into because this is going to be hell. "I ain't gonna leave ya' to tha' wolves Rea," Taylor added firmly and the Emo felt that increasing familiar tug in her chest that told her that this is another reason why she was with Chav in the first place. She was still scared out her head though…

"Who's tha'?" Taylor muttered out the corner of her mouth and Andrea looked to her.

"Meet Gerald, the chauffer and butler… and yes that is his real name," She replied in all seriousness but Taylor couldn't help but snicker and grin because that is the poshest name she had EVER heard and the Emo rolled her eyes in return. Gerald loads up her bags.

"S'alright mate. I'll get me own bags tah!" Taylor smiled, giving him a friendly punch to the arm before loading her bags into the boot and Andrea knew she was just being overly Chav to mess with the mans head. Internally she gave an exasperated sigh, she'd been doing that a lot recently… sighing and it does get rather tedious.

Gerald brushed himself off, regaining his dignity at the less than formal way Taylor said hello before opening the back door, beating Andrea to the punch even though he KNOWS she HATES when he does EVERYTHING. He gave a small apologetic smile because it's his job and she gets that so she climbed in, closely followed by Taylor and Gerald closed the door behind them lightly.

"When ya' said ya' parent's was rich I didn't realise they were REALLY rich wiv a bleedin' bulter an' all!" Taylor whispered, wrapping an arm around Andrea's shoulders.

"You think this is shocking, you should see how many people they have slaving around after them at the house. They'd have a chimney sweep if it were legal," The Emo said, her tone distasteful and rankled by her parents.

"Wha' the meagre folk like me?" Taylor prompted, a crooked smile on her face and her tone teasing, earning a solid jab to the side, enough to make her wince.

"Shut up Taylor," Andrea muttered, a corner of her mouth twitching in a smile she was holding back.

"A'right, a'right… so let's say, I were workin' for ya' motha' right? Wha' would I do?" The Chav questioned out of pure curiosity, it was a long drive anyway, and Andrea paused for thought.

"… I don't know, I can't see it…" She shrugged finally.

"See wha'?" Taylor prompted.

"See you working beneath anybody… it's just… wrong and I can't see it… You'd be the person who sneaked into the house via the balcony doors, nicked the keys and made off with my fathers Bentley," Andrea decided and her girlfriend smiled at her.

"Yea', an' you'd be tha' person ta' repaint it, remove all tha' traces and ready it ta' be shipped off to some Ruffian Mafia guy for quarter or 'alf a bar," She pondered.

"Well… I AM more artistic," The girl in her side agreed with a smirk that prompted a swift kiss.

"Wha' with all tha' poetry an' all," Taylor taunted playfully and she got a flick to the nose for the weak Emo jab that they both know Andrea found more amusing than irritating, old habits die hard though so she smiled slyly as Taylor rubbed her nose.

They spent the rest of the journey talking idly and squabbling over what music to have on because Andrea was sick of Rihanna and Taylor didn't want to listen to death metal… EVER. Andrea won anyway but took pity on the Chav and settled for Muse instead which seemed to be bearable which was good because like HELL was Andrea going to put on anything any further to Taylor's tastes. They arrived a couple of hours later and drove down a driveway surrounded by woodlands. Taylor felt Andrea tense beside her and tightened her grip around the girl slightly and stroked the back of her hand with her thumb soothingly.

They stopped at a large looming gate and Gerald was buzzed through, the gates opening slowly and they drove on until the trees vanished revealing a large white house, a fountain with some Greek god standing in it resting in front of it, the grass trimmed neatly, beds of flowers around. The house or mansion itself stood made of large stone blocks, old fashioned looking, the roofing tiles of black slate, the pristine clean windows arched with a large porch by the double doors. All very welcoming if not for the eerie silence and the fact Taylor could feel Andrea's heart pounding quite erratically into her side.

They pulled into the front and the engine was switched off. Gerald didn't say anything, he just pretended to look busy for a moment, giving Andrea some time to calm herself. He knew her well enough by now to understand she needed a bit off time and he knew her parents and could understand why. Taylor watched Andrea for a moment before the Emo's eyes had widened, ever so slightly, locked onto the doorway and when Taylor turned she was met by two pairs of piercing eyes, neither of which looked like Andreas, only in colour, not what was inside. The stare on her was stern, calculating… cruel and the Chav returns the look just as icily, possibly more so, enough that she saw a flash of grudging respect before it was crushed. She briefly wonders if they're dead inside or if it comes naturally to them.

"Andrea," Gerald muttered, his lips barely moving and he steps out the car. What he was saying was, 'it's now, or never' and so he headed around the back and opened the boot. Taylor gazed at Andrea, taking both hands in her own softly.

"Rea… Wha'ever they say… ya' got me eh?... Wha'ever 'appens, ya' always got me…" She said sincerely and Andrea looked down to their hands.

"I'm shit scared Tay," She whispered, a shaky admission.

"Well I ain't… so guess I'll 'av ta' 'av enough courage for tha' both of us yeah?" Taylor replied with a small smirk and the Emo nodded before smiling.

"You bet your ass you do or we're screwed," She mumbled lightly and after sharing another smile Taylor opened the door and stepped out fearlessly, head high, shoulders back and stood holding it open, waving off Gerald's mild protests that he ought to be doing that. Andrea emerged, her make up was slightly less drastic than usual but none the less her and internally Taylor beamed with pride as she holds her ground against the incriminating gazes.

"Shall I take your bags to your room Miss Franco?" Gerald prompted to Andrea.

"Nah mate, I got 'em. Ya' make yourself a brew or somethin' I got this!" Taylor told him and because of the firmness he inclined his head to her and stepped back politely, standing ready. Taylor closed the door and slung her bag over her shoulder and made to take Andrea's but was elbowed none to politely aside.

"I'll take my bag, thank you very much," Said Emo said, smiling innocently and she pulled a bag strap on as Taylor glared lightly.

"Bloody bony elbowed coffin hugging little…" She muttered and Andrea's smirk widened slightly as Taylor grumbled obscenities. Some part of her would admit quietly that angry or irritated Taylor also has a subtle but very significant change of tone in her voice that is very… alluring somehow…

Andrea's smirk faded as she looks back to her parents in the doorway, looking at her and right into her very soul.

"You're a'right Rea, ya' got me 'ere," Taylor murmured beside her ear before linking their fingers and tugging the Emo towards her parents. Stepping up the steps to the porch Taylor hadn't left the gaze of Andrea's mother, the main source of it all and standing opposite them she had looked her up and down with a wrinkled nose. She felt cruel and cold… not like Andrea. The man wasn't much better.

"Nice to meet ya' Mr and Mrs Franco," Taylor said politely, being a little more careful with her slang and she felt Andrea squeeze her hand, noting the effort.

"Likewise Miss Wright," The woman opposite them returned stiffly.

"Hmm… Come inside then," Mr Franco grumbled and he and his wife walked ahead, back inside and Andrea gave a soft sigh of relief before placing a light kiss to Taylors cheek as thanks. They followed after the two adults silently, Taylor gazing around at the grand interior in begrudging awe because whoa… marble staircase, paintings, statues, Taylor could get where her girlfriend got her love of art from but then she reminded herself that no… Andrea wasn't like them, she liked art because she just did.

They stepped into a wood panelled room with a bookshelf covering one considerably large wall, filled to the brim with novels and English literature, complete with mahogany furnishings, green leather sofas, a large desk and red carpet all making for a rustic look. Mr Franco sat behind the desk, his wife sat herself elegantly in one of the sofas. Taylor supposed they didn't know the meaning of the word 'slouch' and possibly would recoil violently if it were to be used in their presence. The pair took the other sofa whilst Mrs Franco literally called in for tea, the Chav in her company couldn't help raise an eyebrow at that. The woman put the receiver down and sat ramrod straight which couldn't be comfortable but it made Andrea automatically correct her posture. Taylor didn't. Tea was brought in and placed on the table.

"Anything else ma'am?" The man asked politely.

"No thank you, that'll be all," Mrs Franco replied, not so much as sparing him a courtesy glance. He seemed relieved to be getting out of there.

Andrea poured the tea because it was what was to be expected of her, she'd always had a steady hand and her mother hand drilled her on tea pouring until she was physically incapable of spilling a drop of anything. She still can't… unless she's REALLY drunk. Her father was quick to focus his attention on his paperwork in front of him, scribbling away occasionally with an expression of slight casual thought, very nearly blank. Mrs Franco stared at Taylor who was watching Andrea pouring the tea smoothly, a kind of interest on her face at the elegant motions.

"So Andrea, how has school been?" Mrs Franco prompted after the tea was poured, giving her daughter a look that said that she should be careful with her words.

"Fine mother, we've been busy," Andrea returns softly.

"Busy?" Her mother frowned, ever so slightly before sipping her tea.

"Plannin' for the future," Taylor put in by way of explanation.

"And what would these plans be then?" The woman smirked looking to the Head Chav, the corners of her lips turned up into what could pass as a pleasant smile, but it wasn't, it was challenging. Taylor was good at seeing challenges.

"Well we've built up some money from our tradin' and are plannin' ta' start a business of our own," She shot back easily, no slip ups. Andrea didn't mention that the trading includes some illegal and probably unreliable drugs or that their 'business' definitely wasn't going to be legal.

"Really? What kind of business?" Mrs Franco pressed, a hint of curiosity in her tone now.

"A rehabilitation centre for youths who've gotten on tha wrong side of tha' law. Teaching 'em how ta' make an honest livin' away from violence," Taylor informed her and Andrea drank some of her tea because THAT wasn't what they were planning to do at all.

"You want to teach unruly youths to make a living?" Mrs Franco questioned because they went to St Trinians…

"Yeah, we might be St Trinians girls but we reckon that the youths of today ought to 'av a chance at a life away from the kind of things ya' see now. Bein' at St Trinians hasn't done us any 'arm but not everyone can manage it like we can and if they can't we thought they oughta have somewhere they can go," Taylor shrugged sounding so sincere that Andrea wondered what was going on.

"Sounds interesting… Have you drawn up any business plans?" Her mother urged, her interest caught effectively.

"Yeah, we're going over the minor details with a future business associate," The Chav replied and the Emo at her side mentally raised an eyebrow, she drank some more tea externally. That business associate is Polly who has already left, set up several companies and already has money flowing in, half of it on the St Trinians side of the law.

"Sounds interesting… Tell me more about this facility," Mrs Franco smiled, almost genuinely and Taylor returned the almost smile and began to talk about this 'facility', it's structure and design, Taylor has always been a gifted architect before going on to talk about the kind of equipment and methods they'd use to rehabilitate anyone in their care, saying with her most apologetic look that she doesn't know much about the technological side of things, that was down to their advisory, Polly, and that their financial officer, Polly, had the details on prices of everything, the upkeep of such a facility and pay for the workers. Andrea could only listen silently as Taylor talked; sounding confident and convincing and she wondered where Taylor had got it all from…

"How intriguing… perhaps your financial advisor could send over some of those details?" Mrs Franco quipped, not as much of a request as another test.

"No problem at all, I'm sure they could be 'ere by tomorrow," Taylor smiled coolly.

"I can't wait," The woman facing her said, a hint of a sneer in her tone and there's a moments silence. "I'll send someone in to show you your rooms. I must be going, things to do," She continued, standing.

"Yes mother," Andrea nodded.

"O' course Mrs Franco," Taylor put in and the woman left, leaving the pair alone, Andrea's father had vanished not long into Taylor's description without a word. They looked to one another and spent a long time just gazing at one another before the Emo huffed a sigh.

"What?" Taylor exclaimed defensively.

"'What?'… I'll tell you 'what?'… What the heck is the Rejuvenation Foundation?" Andrea hissed.

"Wha' I said i' were…" Taylor grinned and then it clicked.

"You pillock, you set that up didn't you?" The Emo growled.

"… Yeah," Her companion agreed and Andrea covered her face in a hand.

"… Whatever, I don't want to know… at all… I am going to bed," She decided and she walked out, closely followed by Taylor who took her hand with a soft and crooked smile that prompted Andrea to roll her eyes, Taylor knows that she can't stay mad at her when she does THAT smile. Besides she wasn't really mad, just worried, like always, about what her parents were thinking…

They got separate rooms of course, the Franco's had the room and well they didn't want them sharing. The problem was that the two spare and very grand bedrooms were just down the corridor from each other, so it was no problem for Taylor to rather expertly manoeuvre down it, stepping over a creaky floorboard and join Andrea in the super king sized bed. The first night however it had been Andrea who had joined Taylor after mumbling somewhat sheepishly she couldn't sleep in that house, she hated it too much, there were too many unwelcome memories. The Chav hadn't complained, after the explanation, and merely brought Andrea down so they were facing each other, pulled the cover up and rested an arm over her after pressing her lips to her girlfriends softly, lingeringly. They both slept better together anyway.

Then every morning Taylor would have to drag herself out of bed too early, she would kiss Andrea on the cheek then sneak out again, closing the door with a light click and tip toe back to her room. They'd have a breakfast courtesy of Rupert and Marie, the chef's, a full English with a pot of coffee, served up with sincere smiles because everyone rather liked the way Taylor didn't have people slaving around after her and Andrea had never been like that anyway. Then they'd endure a painful conversation before escaping, getting dressed and going for a walk, just to get away.

At lunch Mr and Mrs Franco would pass offhanded comments that often made Andrea flinch and Taylor scowl. Little things like how the Emo NEVER visited her aunt, who was just as bad as her parents, or how she really should tie her hair back or wear that dress they'd sent her for Christmas the year before. Then after lunch Taylor would spend the next hour convincing Andrea that whatever her parents said was a load of tosh and she should forget about it because they're not worth it and don't deserve to be associated with her. It would work and they'd spend the rest of the afternoon doing whatever they felt like, listening to music, watching films and in Andrea's case maybe drawing tucked into the Chav's side.

Then in the evening they'd go through the whole lunch time fiasco all over again except with five different forks, eight courses and red wine. They hate red wine. Then afterwards they'll head to their rooms, they'll get in their pyjamas and then even later they'll be sleeping side by side, wrapped around one another and dreaming pleasant dreams.

At the end of the week they packed up and they said a not very emotional goodbye before they'd climbed into the car and Gerald had driven them away. Andrea sat back, her eyes closed before sighing heavily and Taylor had gazed at her in concern. Mrs Franco had received the documents when the Chav had said they'd arrive and had looked through and approved of their 'business'. It was big for the Head Emo's mother to approve of anything to do with anyone, never mind her daughter. Andrea opened her eyes and looked to Taylor and in that look she said a lot of things and Taylor kissed her firmly to chase her pain away before wrapping her arms around the Emo and pulling her onto her lap.

"I know Rea, I know," She said gently and the other girl had rested her head in Taylors neck, breathing softly, her eyes closed and letting herself forget, she didn't want to ponder if she still loved her parents, if they love her, why they would bring her down and so she'll continue to pretend that it is all okay which it is really because she's got Taylor and as long as she does… she'll be okay.

She knew it then more than ever that she needed Taylor, needed the Chav who kept her grounded, kept her strong and she couldn't help the passing thought of what she'd be like if Taylor were to leave. The soft smile on the face of her ex-rival as she runs a hand through the Emo's hair gives her all the answer she needs. This is her family, right here.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Review and <em>_let me know._


	12. The End or is it?

_First off I ought to let any of my awesome readers know I'm going through a bi of rought stint at the minute__ and so probably won't be able update so much until I've got it soted out. Anyway enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>The End or is it?<span>

Kelly Jones, the Head Girl couldn't help but feel somewhat… well… sad at leaving because St Trinians had been her home for near enough eight of her eighteen years. The people there were her family, Miss Fritton almost an aunt to her, she'd been through a lot within the wall of the decrepit building… she'd fell in love. Maybe it was that which enabled her to remain smiling, however sadly because Fritton Jr. was stood by her side, holding her hand and rubbing soothing circles on the back of it almost absentmindedly as they listened to Miss Fritton talk to the whole school, a Gerald in hand about how much she and everyone else would miss the leavers and how they'd 'better come back to visit or face the wrath of Heathcliff'.

It made her laugh that and when she was called upon to say a few words she had to spend a moment looking across the sea of faces, Tania and Tara up front, Andrea with the Emo's sharing the odd sneaky smile or glance with Taylor across the room, Chelsea with Peaches and Chloe looking tearful, Polly with the Geeks smiling slightly and Celia with the steadily forming group of Eco's… Many more across the hall and stood in front of them all Kelly Jones gave her most stunning smile.

"What can I tell you all really?... You're brilliant, you're different whether you're smart…" She began looking to Polly who smiled wider. "Whether you're the furthest in the know with the latest fashion trends," Kelly turns her gaze to the Totty's who beam at the compliment. "Or if you're dark and dangerous," and Andrea smirks slyly. "Or bold and brash with a fist to match." Taylor grins at that proudly. "Maybe you care about the planet, maybe you love explosions and causing trouble or maybe you don't fit anywhere yet you do all the same," Kelly continues, looking from Celia, to the Twins and then to Annabelle, her gaze lingering on the latter for longest.

"You're all brilliant in your own way… but I dunno what the hell point was of me saying that when you knew it already," The Head Girl shrugs and there's light laughs and nods of agreement. "To all those leaving… I pity the world you're about to enter… To all those staying behind I'll promise, right here where you can all make note of this, that I'll be coming back and when I do… you bloody better have been making me proud!" She concludes and cheers go up throughout the hall, people leaping out of seats. Kelly Jones, infamous Head Girl grins as the noise fills the hall and she has never been prouder of all those before her. Her family, the St Trinian girls.

She pulls Annabelle into her arms and the embrace is swiftly returned before the Head Girl catches the slightly surprised Fritton in a deep kiss. Around the hall wolf whistles and whoops sound mixed in with the cheers and if anyone were to step out the hall and around the corner they'd see the Head Emo and Head Chav doing something very similar. Polly and Chelsea share a hug, the Geek isn't one for affectionate gestures but figures the odds of her ever getting to show Chelsea just how great it has been having her around to make persistently more daft, blond yet needed comments are 49:51, approximately and Chelsea… well she made her choice between fashion and facts and has always, albeit secretly, admired Polly for not doing the same though she probably could have pulled it off spectacularly.

The Twins near enough tackle their hero as soon as Jones pulls away from Annabelle, almost knocking the girl to the ground with the force of their hug as Annabelle laughs at the other girls stumbling. Then once Kelly has regained her composure somewhat she beams at the Sopranos and wraps her arms around the pair, her little sisters and promises once more, just for them, that she'll be back to see them again as soon as she can.

Andrea and Taylor are too busy having a moment to much notice a lot, smiling at each other for the future they're going to have, for all the trouble they'll cause, for the fact they'll be doing it side by side. It doesn't however escape their notice when they see the flash of a camera and look to see a bunch of first and second years gawking at them, eyes as wide as dinner plates before all simultaneously pointing at each other. The Chav and Emo share a dark look.

"Get runnin' girls…" Taylor grumbles and they peg it as fast as their legs can carry them but they aren't followed. Neither of the two are very inclined to go anywhere anytime soon.

The party begins soon after, there's no more arguing, limited chaos mostly confined to within the celebrations. They drink, they dance and they don't feel scared because THEY are St Trinian girls and even if they're a little nervous, it's not enough to show and the world better be prepared for them. It's not the end, it's a whole new beginning and they can do anything…

* * *

><p><em>So review, tell me what you thought and to those who have reviewed in the past I give my thanks. They really do make my day.<em>


	13. An Unforgettable Moment

_Another Flash/Kelly. Klash if you prefer. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>An Unforgettable Moment<span>

It was perhaps the most amazing thing Flash Harry had ever seen. She was smiling at him and it wasn't sly, cunning, purely seductive and manipulating, though admittedly he didn't mind them ones that much. No… it was a simple, genuine, slightly stunned and happy smile. One he instantly hoped he'd get the chance to see again.

It had been a simple idea. He wasn't one for extravagant ideas though with his contacts he probably could have pulled it off and he knew Kelly well enough by no to know that her plans always succeeded because they weren't too complicated. The Heist hadn't really been, the basic plan for it wasn't hard, it was the details which Polly came up with that made it seem a little more complex than it really was.

So Flash could only have begged silently to whatever deity that was listening that Kelly Jones would appreciate the sentiment and the simplicity of his idea. The spiv wasn't going to plan it, he had allowed himself to think it over briefly before he had set off to St Trinians, bracing himself for an onslaught of paintballs and bombs from the tree line at his unscheduled arrival. It came and did it come, his car was RUINED, bright colours covering every available service of the exterior and he knew from past experience that the paint didn't wash out well. He had sped up slightly, to be expected really they were quite a formidable force, and raced down the driveway, wary of further attacks, glancing back in is rear view mirror quickly for signs of pursuit. He knew they had off road motorbikes and quad bikes back there, modified for the shorter girls.

He skidded to a halt outside mentally cursing his choice to use a different car than his usual business exchange vehicle because they couldn't tell it was him they ere shooting at, especially with bloody tinted windows. Flash waited for a moment anxiously before several forms had risen, surrounding the car with dark looks, paintball guns, hockey sticks and an al manner of dangerous objects looking somewhat akin to ravenous wolves. Flash knew his car was doomed and so did the only thing he could, he climbed out the front and into the back thinking the change of position might buy him a few more moments to escape as all eyes were glaring fiercely at the drivers seat.

He took a deep and shaky breath because this was going to hurt… a lot then poised his hand over the door handle. He shoved it open and ran. Instantly the paintballs were flying at him, slamming into his back protected only by his jacket and causing him to cry out and yelp n pain with each one but he reached the doors and managed to dive inside, bolting it behind himself securely. The first years banged on the doors and yelled at the 'coward' to come out and get beaten up or else. No win situation really.

He turned slowly to see Kelly Jones stood there, arms folded in all her Head Girl glory with an amused smirk on her face at the state of the man before her whom adjusted his tie and hat and with adrenaline fuelled confidence he handed her a thankfully undamaged white rose out his breast pocket which she took with a mild look of surprise on her face.

"Per'aps I wasn't quite expecting something so fierce as tha' but I need ta' come and give ya' a gift 'cause when I saw it I thought of you…" Flash explained softly and out his pocket he produced a long and slender box and handed it over carefully and watched the young woman's reaction intently as she opened it. It was then, on sight of what was in there that she gave the smile, the smile that Flash Harry carefully stowed away in his mind so he'd never loose it. The Head Girl looked up to him, eyes sparkling and suddenly Flash wasn't Flash, he was Harry again and he was biting his lip nervously.

"It's perfect," Kelly said sincerely and Harry couldn't help grin crookedly at her words and he'd swear that his heart had skipped several beats.

"Jus' like you," He murmured and at realising he'd said that aloud he blushed bashfully but Kelly only smiled wider at him.

"So… aren't you gonna ask me to the new Chinese restaurant?" She prompted.

"Would you like ta' join me for some food and drink? Apparently its 'ansome," The spiv offered, grinning still despite his blush.

"So I've heard. That's be great," Kelly Jones agreed wholeheartedly and she took his arm and led him out the building considering he was still in a daze and hadn't quite caught up with events yet.

Even though they'd already been on a date once he couldn't quite grasp how he'd got someone as marvellous as Kelly Jones to spare him her time once, never the less again but then it clicked. She actually liked him! Well bloody hell… what a dash of luck that was!

* * *

><p><em>I figured the gift was kind of irrelivant, you can make your own assumptions. Anywho review and make a request if you want on what you'd like to see for the next upload<em>.


	14. The Usual Transaction

_You all seem to like my Klash so enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>The Usual Transaction<span>

Just because Flash was Harry to Kelly and they were officially going out it didn't mean he could skimp off from his job as the St Trinians spiv and he didn't try to. He continues to arrive, on time and be as focussed and humanly possible WHILST admiring Kelly out the corner of his eye.

It doesn't affect business much, so what if he agrees to a few things he'll probably later regret?... Such as the Posh Totty make up collection which would most likely ruin his reputation. Since when did they pitch anything to him anyway? Usually they're the ones flirting and making him flustered and near desperate to escape. What he didn't know was how Kelly had, had a VERY stern talking to with Chelsea explaining the situation and threatening to throw her Gucci bag to the first years if she didn't ease off Flash. Safe to say none of the Totties caused any problems after that.

So Flash could almost find himself enjoying it, if only because Kelly Jones was leant in the doorway and watching proceedings but, he noted, mostly him as he explained to the Emos for the millionth time that their anti-depressants were too STRONG, not weak, STRONG and something needs to be done because it's now considered no better than heroin in several countries where luckily all evidence was removed before it could be traced back to the school. After that woman danced herself out of her eighth story studio it's a wonder she had sense enough left to tell them what did it to her.

He glanced towards the doorway to find Kelly gone and disappointment almost befell him before he noticed her now sat on his left. How he got there he had NO idea and he grinned at her.

"Hey Kel," He greeted, stuttering slightly and smirk number two crossed Kelly's face. Yes, he knows how many smirks she has and it's six… just for the record and number two is the amused one.

"Hello Harry," She returned. He still finds it weird being called that, being so used to Flash and all.

"I were wondering if you might join me for a drink later, y'know just the two of us?" Harry asked, the nerves in his voice.

"Of course, as always," Kelly purred with the teasing smirk, number four that one.

"Great, I'll umm… come by later to pick you up shall I?" The spiv beside her said.

"Yeah, I'll see you then Harry. Business to attend to," The Head Girl replied and she kissed the corner of his mouth before standing and swaggering away. She was ALWAYS doing that… She enjoys messing with him…

Flash sighs softly to himself and rests his head in his hand as he watches his girl stroll up the stairs because it reality, she isn't his girl, he's her guy. As the Chav's step forward to his desk, grinning openly at him and popping chewing gum, he finds that he doesn't much mind Kelly doing that to him. It's to keep him guessing, keep him interested though he can't imagine why he'd ever need her to do that. She's got him whipped, she MUST know that… and besides when she kisses him like that it always means he'll get a proper and simply amazing one later that'll leave him so dazed that he might as well be drunk.

He smiles to himself. He'll never understand Kelly Jones but as long as he's taking the usual business transaction she'll be on his mind and he'll keep trying to figure her out, even if it's as futile as getting through to the Chav's that he REALLY isn't interested in selling their 'cigars'... Futile… but he'll keep trying.

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to get to the other characters eventually... promise but I've got some major exams next week and I'm revising most hours so yeah... I'll do my best to update and review, they make me want to write.<em>


	15. Lazy Day

_A scene after Andrea and Taylor left St Trinians._

* * *

><p><span>Lazy Day<span>

"I'm not movin'…" Taylor grumbled, pulling the cover over her head in defiance and the young woman sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her, scowled.

"Taylor… get your ass out of bed or I'll kick it out," She warned.

"I'm not movin'," The Chav repeated firmly, like a child who refused to get off the swing at the playground. Andrea sighed heavily, stood and stretched her arms above her head before grabbing the covers and whipping them off the bed prompting a yelp and groan of protest. The Emo smirked gleefully.

"Yes… you are," She argued with deadly calm which usually got results but Taylor just glared at her, a determined gleam in her eyes.

"I ain't movin'…" She growled and Andrea blinked at her in mild surprise before pausing then smiling slyly and licking her lips slowly, teasingly, in a way that made the Chav gnaw on her lip.

"Are you sure?" Andrea pressed softly, voice silky smooth, almost a purr and Taylor weighed up the options in her mind and as she did so her girlfriend leant over her, dark hair brushing against her collarbone as if to kiss her. "Well… if you're not getting up…" The Emo shrugged slightly, pulling away and began to leave but as she did, a hand grabbed her own.

"I'm not movin'… an' neither are you," Taylor declared and in one swift motion she pulled Andrea down next to her, making her cry out in surprise and threw the cover over the both of them. A dark blue colour, a suitable compromise. With Taylor's arms firmly around her the other girl found she couldn't move, her arms held at her sides strongly and her protests went unnoticed by the grinning Chav who was looking excessively smug and pleased with herself.

"Tay! I've got to go to work!... And so have you!" Andrea growled.

"Not today Rea. We're chillin'," Taylor returned.

"'Chillin' doesn't pay the bills," Her girlfriend pointed out, mimicking the slang, and the other girl shrugged lazily.

"Don't care. Never liked our landlady… face like a busted clock 'er," She said and because Taylor is the most stubborn Chav on the planet Andrea knows that she isn't going to win this one and so with a heavy and reluctant sigh she relaxes and ceases her struggling. Taylor frees her momentarily, allowing her arms loose before laying an arm over the body against her and scooting closer almost subconsciously and she kisses Andreas neck tiredly, lightly.

"I thought you was nocturnal anyways," She mutters, earning an elbow to her stomach and she grunts softly.

"Shut up Chav, go to sleep," Andrea retorted but with no real malice, there never was nowadays.

"Whatev's Goth girl…" Taylor smirked, pulling the other girl closer to her before her fingers linked over her Emo's softly and held her hand. "G'mornin' Rea," She murmured.

"Good morning Tay," Andrea whispered gently.

It's alright to have a lazy day, one of those days where you just can't be bothered to do anything but lay in bed and snooze. Andrea might not be used to it but Taylor's sure that she'll be able to convince her of the wonders of doing nothing in no time at all.

* * *

><p><em>I'll concede, the Lazy Song inspired me. Anywho, review, they are my motivation.<em>


	16. Celia The Trustafarian

_Just in case anybody doesn't know what a trustafarian is I have a few definitions so that it makes sense. Anywho, Celia's awesome which is why I wrote this._

_Trustafarian: (slang) A young person with the fashion sensibilities of a hippie, or any other "countercultural" trend, especially "anarchism", Maoism, or punk rock, who subscribes to an unemployed, shiftless life of hedonism based upon an unlimited amount of funds (a trust fund)_

_Hedonism: The belief that happiness is the greatest good in life. (Which it totally is) Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Celia - Trustafarian<span>

Mostly people just assumed she wasn't all with it, that with all the magic mushroom tea she drank she had no idea what was really happening. They'd be partially right. She knew what was going on, she just chose not to acknowledge it and in doing so she could forget the future that awaited her.

Her parents went by Lord and Lady Radford, they lived in the appropriately named Radford manor, drank tea, did nothing and expected their daughter to do the same. They were disappointed when she began to 'zone out', completely ignoring teachers and pupils alike, rather more engrossed in the trials and trepidations of the characters in her books. They were even more disappointed when she showed no signs of changing.

They weren't bad people necessarily, not cruel or cold, they'd given her everything she could ever want, except what she needed. Freedom. Her future was pre-planned, her life near enough written in stone because as the daughter of Lord and Lady Radford she would be expected to marry a rich and handsome man, live in an equally so house in the countryside and sit at some and do nothing.

Celia hated that because despite the fact that she read and it appeared she wasn't doing much already, she was. She was planning and wondering if there was anything she wanted to do before that future came and collected her. She was clever, smarter than she was given credit for and this enabled her to make a mental list of all the things she wanted to do before her life, as her own, ended.

It was quite simple really, whilst she was at school she would be as much herself as was humanly possible, with her love of the planet came the need to help it and so she decided she would, first she'd start with St Trinians. She would make the school that was her home be as carbon neutral as it could is possible. That would be easy, especially with the help of Daisy who was just as keen on that goal as Celia was.

After school she'd have two years to herself, up to the age of twenty she could do what she wanted. She decided she'd travel the world, saving endangered species and wreaking St Trinians havoc on anyone who dared affect that goal. Celia wasn't a naturally violent person but she was particularly skilled with the making of trip wire triggered Trinski darts. Every corner of the globe would get a glimpse of her she was certain. She would go to the Amazon rainforest and search for new medicines, herbal medicines and she would crack open a few animal testing facilities and save as many as she could.

Celia wanted to see the world, breathe in freedom whilst it was there and pretend that it was all okay when it wasn't really; she was good at that, pretending…

Despite this though Celia always kind of figured she do all of that alone, what she didn't expect was on her last day, as she was packing, that Daisy would march over to her and declare very firmly that as her best friend she wasn't going to leave Celia any time soon. They had left the school, leapt into their van and driven to the nearest airport. Celia hadn't figured on the freedom being so much sweeter when shared with her fellow Eco and they did a million things, everything Celia could have wanted to do and more.

Daisy had brought her camera, an old one with a name that Celia couldn't pronounce and she didn't try, they took photo after photo of their exploits, filling up album after album. Then on Celia's twentieth birthday she got the call from her parents telling her that she needed to go home and she hung up and gazed at the mobile in her hand before throwing it in a trashcan and grinning at Daisy. She wasn't going home, she figured, as Daisy smiled back at her, because home was here enjoying the freedom with the other girl who was her most trusted companion and so much more. She'd grown to love her best friend and heck, if there was a chance Daisy felt the same she'd keep on travelling with her until she figured it out.

They dropped off the map after that, invisible to everyone, except the ones they didn't mind finding them. Kelly, Annabelle, Polly, the St Trinians girls and they continued to travel and saw everything there was to see, every corner of the globe like Celia had planned, and together, like she hadn't.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I know, I don't know where the CeliaDaisy thing came from either it just happened. Anyway I figured that being halfway hippy myself I ought to do Celia's and she's one of my favourites. To those that have reviewed, ESPECIALLY gypsy rosalie who has stuck with this. Kudos to you. So review guys and stick a suggestion in if you want. Pairings and whatnot, INSPIRE me and I'll come up with something._


	17. A Secret Shared

_You can thank Darkwolf109 for the very interesting idea for this pairing and the basic storyline. You'll find out what it is as you read. Gotta say, I quite like this pairing. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>A Secret Shared<span>

Andrea had been a little disappointed to miss out on gaining another Emo in Annabelle, she could pull it off well but perhaps it was for the best that she got her own unique look. It was her all the way through, it worked. What nobody but the Emo noticed however was the gleam of something in her eyes when the rope was tied around her wrists, keeping her in the chair.

The Head Emo never got a chance to really think too much into it, she was busy getting everything ready for her tribes turn on the new girl. Safe to say afterwards Annabelle had looked… different, Emo and spectacularly so… Andrea was quite proud of herself for that one. Kelly got the final say though and even if Belle could be an Emo she could also be a Posh Totty, a Geek, a First year or… a Chav, however much it might have rankled Andrea. She wasn't wholly Emo but some part of her was. So it was then that with some shock that Andrea discovered that the Emo part of her was much more significant that she ever would have thought.

She'd just wanted some space away from annoying Chavs and… well just Chavs really but still. So she'd headed up to the roof, as one of Kelly's close friends she had the privilege of being allowed onto the roof that basically belong to the Head Girl, but upon opening the door she was met by a sight so shocking that she'd been frozen to the spot for a solid minute, watching. Annabelle had her hair tied back messily, her heels discarded to the side, a loose jacket over her shoulders as she sat in the shadows of one of the towers… crying with one hand wrapped around the wrist of the other, her grip like a vice, her knuckles white from it. She was silent, tears pouring down her cheeks, her eyes closed and her head leant back against the bricks behind her.

Andrea considered going to fetch Kelly or something but the Head Girl wasn't fabulous with emotions, not that Andrea was any better, but some part of the Emo wanted to be the one to help the latest addition to the St Trinians family. So she stepped onto the roof, closing the door silently behind her and locking it just for good measure. If Taylor had seen Annabelle in such a state she'd probably have punched her lightly and told her stop being 'all like Caspa' or something equally useless and Chavish.

The Head Emo approached silently and hesitated a couple of metres away before joining Annabelle and sitting beside her in the gloom and waiting patiently for the girl to collect herself, she needed to talk about what was upsetting her, that much was certain. Belle opened her eyes and looked to Andrea who gave a rare and reassuring smile and so Annabelle began to talk.

"Verity was insane… she was… cruel and rather… creative I suppose with what she did…" She began and the Emo beside her listened to every single word as Annabelle explained how the favourite had been tying her wrists together with rope and leaving her hanging, gagged, for hours on end, often through the night. It was Verity's favourite, rope and she used it at every opportunity, often stringing Annabelle up where no one would find her and using her as a human punching bag to vent her frustrations whenever the Cheltenham team lost a hockey match.

"When we beat them…" Annabelle muttered. 'We' she said, Andrea felt a flash of pride that she considers herself one of them now. "… I half expected Verity to appear and…" Belle continued and she trailed off. The Head Emo grimaced at the pain in the other girl's voice.

"Don't worry Belle, she wouldn't dare. Not after you knocked her out with that walkie talkie," She said giving a half smile that was returned.

"I was terrified," Annabelle admitted bitterly, smile fading and though Andrea wasn't usually one for affectionate gestures, she wrapped an arm around Belle's shoulders and shuffled closer.

"I wish I'd got the chance to smack her one," She murmured honestly, a fierce kind of protectiveness washing over her and she held Annabelle a little tighter as the girl looked down at her scarred wrists before Andrea covered one in her own hand with a gentle grip. The Ex-Cheltenham girl breaks down and cries into the Emo's shoulder and wraps her arms around Andrea's neck tightly, clinging on as if she were a lifeline. The Emo finds she doesn't mind at all, not in the slightest. "I promise you Belle, I won't let anyone hurt you like that again," She swore softly to the broken girl who she was very determined that she was going to fix as best she can.

"Thank you," Came a mumbled reply and they sat like that for a long time...

Come next hockey match against Cheltenham Andrea will be glaring daggers and growling at Verity Thwaites and will spend most of the match 'accidentally' causing damage, making it as painful as possible yet not causing too long lasting injuries. Wouldn't want Thwaites to miss the next game where she can do it all over again and watch Annabelle smirking so very darkly at the brutality the Emo dishes out for her, just to make her laugh when Verity is once again carted away in the back of an ambulance. Andrea wasn't one for affectionate gestures… usually but perhaps for Annabelle she could make an exception, if breaking the nose and cracking the ribs of your girlfriends childhood tormentor counts as affectionate… which it does, because they're St Trinians girls.

* * *

><p><em>Hope this is to your liking Darkwolf109. To everyone else, yes, it was AndreaAnnabelle. Le gasp! Something different eh?... I'm thinking I might have to use this pairing again... hmm... Anywho, review! If only because that rhymed._


	18. Frozen

_Darkwolf109 what have you done?... *sigh* I don't know what to think anymore. *dramatic sob* Anyway enjoy and if you haven't guess already it's Belle/Andrea._

* * *

><p><span>Frozen (in more ways than one)<span>

Andrea froze to the spot, unmoving, her eyes wide and incredibly guilty with her usual stoic expression morphed into one of deep, unadulterated horror as she met the gaze of her girlfriend stood in the doorway with her mouth open in shock. The gloom of the late evening didn't stop her from being recognised instantly.

"It's not what it looks like," The Head Emo protested instantly, trying to stay cool and collected rather unsuccessfully.

"I think this is EXACTLY what it looks like," Annabelle returned with a look and she folded her arms across her chest and leant against the doorframe. She looked from the Emo to the reason of her shock with confusion written across her face. "… I can't believe you'd keep this from me," She sighed, shaking her head lightly.

"Well… it's not something I'm proud of," Andrea replied softly and Annabelle unfolded her arms and joined her, sitting on another stool opposite and she rested her arms on the counter.

"It's not that bad," She assured her companion.

"If it were you it wouldn't be but it's me and it's just… wrong," The Emo muttered and Belle smirked in amusement.

"I think 'wrong' is a bit of an exaggeration," She said soothingly as she began to draw on the back of Andrea's hand idly with her nail, swirls and shapes that almost distract the other girl enough for her to forget her reasoning.

"Not for me. If a Chav found out about this I'd be ruined," She argued after a while, her tone more gentle than it would be with anyone else.

"Now how would any of them find out? I certainly won't say a word," Annabelle smiled, twirling the necklace she was wearing that had been a gift from Andrea, having belonged to the Head Emo for many years. The aforementioned girl then looked down at the counter in front of her thoughtfully.

"Do you swear?" She prompted, glancing up with a serious expression and Annabelle couldn't help grin for a moment.

"Yes, I swear. I won't say a word, I never saw thing," She promised and so sincerely that Andrea couldn't doubt her. Not that she would've anyway, Belle was the most reliable person within those walls by far. "Wouldn't want to shatter your reputation," Annabelle added teasingly and Andrea gave her a mild flat glare.

"No you wouldn't," She confirmed and Belle laughed softly and the Emo couldn't help smile reluctantly at the gentle sound like wind chimes. Her gaze dropped to the guilty cause of all of this before she looked back to Annabelle who caught her in a surprise kiss that was short and sweet, a silent promise of secrecy. The tribeless girl sat back and licked her lips teasingly, her tongue running across them slowly as she thought, brow furrowed. Andrea watched her mutely, still rather dazed by the taste of her girlfriend which she couldn't quite place, some kind of fruit… strawberries perhaps?

"Best chocolate ice cream I've ever had," Annabelle declared and the girl opposite her looked down to the tub of it before her then smirked slyly.

"I prefer cherries," She said casually and she knew she got it right when Belle smiled at her before Andrea kissed her again. Chocolate flavoured ice cream is nothing compared to cherry flavoured lips.

* * *

><p><em>I don't even know where this came from<em>. _It just popped into my head but it's hella hard trying to keep the damn characters well... in character... grr... I dunno, the idea of Andrea having such a deep, dark secret amused me to no end. So review, stick a suggestion in or whatev's, I'll be happy to comply with any of them. 'Til next time._


	19. Letter

_Take this as you will. Meant to be some Andrea and Taylor friendship... depends on how you WANT to see it. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Letter<span>

"Ay up Caspa'!" Taylor calls, popping the chewing gum and Andrea only spares her a glance before rolling her eyes and walking off. The Head Chav scowls at her back. "Oi! Morty!" She shouts irritably but she gets not response and she growls to herself before huffing and following after the Emo. It's not because she's worried about her. Chav's don't care about Emo's and it would be stupid to care… and Taylor isn't stupid, not at all. She peers around a corner stealthily, chewing her gum noisily and her eyes narrow as the form of her rival drops into an empty classroom.

Taylor tiptoes over to the doorway, pressed against the wall in a very spy-like way and waits a moment, listening intently before she peers through the keyhole and watches as Andrea sits herself on the desk at the front of the class and tears open a letter. She unfolds the paper and her dark eyes scan across the page, her eyes widening as she reads, her grip on it tightening and the Chav leans back a moment and frowns in confusion. What's got Andrea so worked up? She looks back through as the Head Emo sat within drops her hands, still holding the letter then screws it up in a ball tightly. Her expression looking pained and frustrated from what she'll let show and she throws the offending object in her hands into the bin.

She scowls at the floor before she stands and heads towards the door. Having seen it coming Taylor is hidden safely out of sight and watches Andrea walk in the opposite direction. A flash of something, NOT concern, goes through her and she slips into the room, retrieves the letter and with an odd sensation that this might be a little wrong she unfolds it a lays it out on the nearest desk, removing all the creases as best she can.

She starts reading.  
>'<em>Andrea,<br>I know of your recent exploits. Your father and I are not as naive as most people in this country. We are worried that someone else will figure it out as well, mainly your father's business partners. You could ruin us… but you're still our daughter and if you agree to some conditions we won't have to cut all ties. We want you to visit us every month, we want you to act proper, as we brought you up to be, it really is horrible that you've lost your sense of culture. What happened to the theatre and the arts? We want you to act like a Franco, like a lady, it's not a lot to ask, we're allowing you to mingle with anarchistic and trouble causing people. All we ask in return is you be more like you ought to. It's not a lot is it? I'll expect better._

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Franco.'_

Taylor grimaces, her nose wrinkling up at the woman who so obviously has NO idea how to be a mum. What kind of mum does that to their kid? Puts them down like that and signs a letter, '_Sincerely, Madam Franco'_? No wonder Andreas so uptight about talking about family. They're bloody horrible.

"Hello Taylor…" A voice says coolly and it snaps the Head Chav out her thoughts and she mentally groans at who it is.

"A'right?" She returns casually whilst turning and subtly trying to hide the letter behind her back. Andrea looks her in the eye, steps forward then plucks the letter out of Taylors hand without even looking away from the girl's eyes, her own icy.

"You shouldn't read other peoples letters…" She hisses and for once Taylor doesn't snap back.

"Yea'…" She grumbles uncomfortably and she would gulp if not for the fact she'd probably choke on her chuddy.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say something?" The Emo before her challenges.

"Uh… Sounds like a bunch of BS to me," Taylor settles on and Andrea looses the hostile gaze and looks away.

"That's because it is," She agrees and she rips the letter in half several times.

"A'right… Ya' ain't gonna go an' be all proper now… are ya'?" The Head Chav questions and her rival hesitates.

"I don't know," She concedes and the other girl growls.

"Well don't ya' dare!" Taylor exclaims and her outburst momentarily baffles Andrea. "Ya' can't let 'em walk all over ya'! Your 'omes 'ere! Wiv us and ya' don't need people like them! Not when ya' got us! You're an Emo an' if they don't want an Emo then they shouldn't 'ave none o' ya'!" The Chav rants, her tone firm with an equally so look and she nods once to affirm her point.

"Right…" Andrea mutters because she isn't sure what to say to her enemy that isn't really her enemy and her friend who isn't really her friend.

"Right. I'll see ya' later Rea!" Taylor declares and she swaggers out the room leaving the Emo to her thoughts before one comes to the front of her mind and she frowns halfway as she thinks before she hisses angrily.

"She called me Rea!"

* * *

><p><em>A little warning to everyone that I MIGHT, MIGHT not be able update for a bit. Exams and whatnot but I'm working on the second chapter to my new story 'Wierd as innit?' So yeah, review. I like reviews.<em>


	20. Fritton

_An Annabelle_/_Kelly (Kellabelle if your prefer) bit of... stuff_.

* * *

><p><span>Fritton<span>

Kelly Jones was sopping wet, head to toe soaked and she looked ridiculous… and angry but mostly ridiculous, her hair flattened against her head, her heels gone and her uniform, for all intensive purposes… ruined. She ought to have had steam coming off her, that amount of rage and all that water. Her fists were clenched and she snarled at anyone who stepped too close or dared to snicker. She barged into the dorms, the slam of the door against the wall drawing everyone's attention and they all stared silently at Kelly, fighting smiles and biting lips to hold back the laughter desperate to escape.

"Where is she?" Kelly growled.

"… Who Kel?" Polly asked, voice collected so as to calm the clearly furious young woman.

"Annabelle Fritton!" The Head Girl spat through bared teeth and the Geek cleared her throat, giving Kelly a moment to cool a little as whispers and confused mutters went around the room.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day and I've been here… She hasn't come in," Polly informed the Jones who growled.

"If you see her… tell her that she'd better get running… because if I find her…" She trailed off, the warning clear and she stormed out the room, crashing the door closed behind her with such force a few of the rooms occupants were surprised it didn't fall off the hinges.

"She's well pissed!" Bianca pointed out.

"With Belle as well…" Chelsea put in, confusion in her voice, more so than usual.

"Hm… I suspect that Annabelle did that to Kelly… and I quite hope she doesn't find her…" Polly said with a small frown and several others added their agreements to that because if the Jones did find Belle, you could be certain she wouldn't soon forget the rage capacity of the Head Girl… which was quite a lot when she was pushed the right way. Water though? That's what got Kelly that riled up? Polly was rather curious as to how the recent addition had pulled it off…

"Fritton!" Kelly barked, glaring daggers at the younger girl across the hall. The room fell silent instantly and Annabelle stood very casually with a smirk and approached the Head Girl fearlessly, looking her up and down before standing opposite her with her arms folded, a few feet away.

"Why Kelly… You're all wet…" She smiled innocently and a few people winced and even more glanced away with teeth gritted in pity. Not something usually felt by the anarchistic school girls but on the rare occasion a situation arose that meant it couldn't be helped.

"YOU… _Fritton_… You did this…" Kelly accused and Belle's eyes widened.

"Did I? Well then… Oh dear…" She returned, once again looking over the black bobbed girl's condition, several people gawked in shock. What was she doing? Was she insane? Suicidal?

"That's it? 'Oh dear'? That's all you're going to say?" Kelly demanded fiercely and Annabelle had the guts to pick at her nails idly a moment, smiling all the while…

"For now…" She decided.

"'For now'?... I swear to God Fritton if you-" Kelly started, pointing a finger but she was interrupted when soft lips pressed to her own swiftly, electing a room full of gasps and when Annabelle pulled away she was smirking teasingly.

"Yes Jones?" She taunted playfully and the Head Girl shook her head once out the daze before looking down at herself and she cracked a grin in amusement, the taste of Belle's Cherrie lipstick lingering.

"… If you don't kiss me again... I'm going to be very mad," She told Annabelle who kissed her cheek lightly, briefly.

"But I like it when your mad," She purred softly beside the other girls ear and she laughed lightly before strolling off and out the hall and Kelly Jones watched her go before chuckling quietly and thinking for a moment.

"Oi!... Fritton! Get back here!" She yelled forcefully, following after the brunette determinedly and those sat around the tables share looks because Annabelle Fritton got THE Kelly Jones to chase after HER… She'd attained the unattainable… The cunning sod.

* * *

><p><em>Angry Kelly is just too much fun. Review!<em>


	21. Chelsea Head Posh Totty

_The mind of the Posh Totty leader. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Chelsea – Head Posh Totty<span>

Contrary to popular belief Chelsea Parker was not stupid. She was in fact, clever… very clever. She couldn't show it though because each person makes the choice between brains and looks and though she secretly had both she couldn't show it. She had a plan, one that required her dumb blonde façade to continue throughout her school years.

The plan was simple. By appearing stupid that meant no one would ever suspect her of any useful thinking, the plan was that she would therefore be a perfect candidate for all those television shows she HAD to gossip about, because she was Posh Totty and Posh Totty gossiped about EVERYTHING. It wasn't that she wanted an acting career, actually she wasn't very interested in that and if she did she'd prefer theatre over Hollywood movies. The only reason she wanted to get into acting at all was for the sheer fact that she would gain contacts. It helped to know people in order to get by in the world, she learnt that from her mother who had chosen a similar path.

What Chelsea really wanted was to start her own fashion business, her own line of clothing, none of which would be so insanely priced that no one could buy it. Mrs Parker was a single mother and she had done perfectly well with her work, she was proud but friendly, clever yet beautiful, the kind of person Chelsea aspired to be and so she would be. Yet during the School Challenge when she had to stand there and their earpieces had stopped working, she had cringed internally because she was going to have to get EVERY question wrong until the Geeks, the smart ones, sorted something out. She had known the volume of a sphere was Pi times the radius cubed and she had known that it was Nana yet she had, had to pretend otherwise and have a diva tantrum.

She wasn't stupid and as she answered those questions afterwards, she was glad that if only for a moment, her mother could be watching this and not feel utter horror at her daughters IQ. Chelsea decided that she'd explain later. So whilst inside she was in face rather brilliant, she would keep quiet and smile with a glazed expression because one day she knew she'd have her own company and everyone who might've thought her daft could look at her and know that she never had been. That Chelsea was just THAT smart that she had managed to fool even the Geeks.

Chelsea Parker was a Posh Totty but she wasn't stupid, not even close because though externally she had chosen looks, internally she had chosen brains because for her to be the biggest competitor to the biggest clothing brands she was going to have to make herself look like a pretty face and nothing more. She would admit though, she was rather fabulous at doing so. She could wait a while to stun and awe them all, she had several television line ups already.

* * *

><p><em>Why... Chelsea Parker has a brain?... Review if that idea scares you... It scares me... :_


	22. Smile for the Camera

_Some Bianca/Zoe set around St Trinians 2. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Smile for the Camera<span>

They scowl at each other and Annabelle waits patiently for the inevitable.

"This is your fault Chav!" Zoe spits venomously.

"Piss off! This is 'cuz o' you! Stupid Emo! Go talk to tha' dead or write poetry or sumin'!" Bianca retorts and Annabelle glance to the clock in the Geeks area. Three, two, one…

"Why don't you go add to the fifty layers of nail polish you have on?" The Emo hisses.

"Ya' wanna start sumin' Caspa'?" The Rude girl growls.

"You haven't got the guts!" Zoe mutters disdainfully and Annabelle steps forward to intervene but a second too late, completely by accident mind, its not that she's sick to DEATH of them fighting… not at all. Bianca leaps at her rival and tackles her to the ground hard and they slam into the wood floor loudly, snarling, hissing, growling and spitting as they roll across the floor. Zoe knees Bianca off her and scrabbles to her feet before her ankles grabbed and she's yanked flat on her face. They kick, punch, knee, elbow, trip, gouge and claw at each other viciously and Annabelle merely watches from a safe distance away, arms folded with an exasperated look on her face until she notices something. She frowns to herself then smiles slyly to herself and pulls out her mobile, she records some of the fight then switches to the camera and just as Bianca manages to pin Zoe, she snaps a picture, the light flashing and the pair stop fighting for a moment and look to Belle and scowl fiercely.

"Sorry… am I interrupting?" Annabelle asks, fighting a full blown grin and the pair look at one another, they're breathing heavily, faces glistening from exertion, Zoe's shirt has ridden up to the base of her ribs revealing a generous amount of stomach and Bianca's skirt is a little further up her thigh than its meant to be, her jacket has gone. All that coupled with missing items of clothing, flushed cheeks and the fact Bianca is straddling Zoe's hips and pinning her hands either side of her head makes for a very… interesting image. They both click onto it at the same moment and eyes widen before they leap apart hurriedly, looking rather embarrassed until they both force on looks of disgust.

"Ew man! What's wrong wid' ya'?" Bianca exclaims in apparent outrage.

"That's just… no…" Zoe grimaces.

"My mistake…" Annabelle smirks and she slides the phone away.

"You're gonna delete tha' right?" Bianca prompts and the Head Girl shrugs.

"Does it matter?" She returns.

"Yes… Now Annabelle give me the phone!" Zoe demands sternly.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to take it…" Belle taunts and she pulls her mobile back out her pocket, waves it teasingly then throws it to Tania and Tara who give Zoe and Bianca innocent looks that means they're anything BUT. "Want to face the first years?" Belle questions, knowing the answer. The Head Emo and Head Rude Girl gulp and shake their heads dejectedly. "I thought not… Bye girls." The brunette swaggers off and out the dorm and the pair left behind look to one another again and glare darkly.

"Look wha' ya' did!" Bianca grumbles accusingly.

"If I recall YOU had ME pinned!" Zoe retorts and they share a long sharp look.

"You started it though…" The Rude Girl mutters and the black and red-orange haired girl beside her slips on her most icy mask.

"And I'll finish it!" She yells determinedly and she leaps at Bianca and they crash into the ground again, just as loudly as the first time and Bianca groans upon impact. As they start fighting they both pretend not to notice several people with cameras because they're rivals and even if they were lusting after one another, which they are NOT of course…, fighting is good, it builds character and makes you stronger. Well that's what they tell themselves so they don't have to admit that maybe they like the physical contact a little more than they ought to… Not that they do… Of course.

* * *

><p><em>I haven't done any St Trinians 2 stuff yet, with the exception of Daisy, so if anyone wants to make a request with some of them, feel free to. Now review!<em>


	23. Cops and Robbers

_A bit of Zoe stuff with Kelly/Belle for all those who love that pairing_. _Based soon after St Trinians 2. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Cops and Robbers<span>

"I have to admit… these ones are rather brave… or otherwise extremely stupid," Annabelle says coolly, watching the police car drive down towards the school, her arms folded and Kelly Jones, visiting for the weekend, smiles at the comment.

"Possibly both," She adds earning a soft smile from the brunette which widens when the MI7 agent kisses her cheek.

"Don't distract me. I'm working," Belle returns, still smiling and Jones chuckles lightly. Both wonder idly what Zoe did to get the police to brave St Trinians, never the less in the morning when the first years are still fuelled from sugary cereals. Good job the Head Emo is one of the rather more athletic and she can really run when she wants to… and she's really running now. The passenger door opens and a policewoman leans out, looking exceedingly miffed and Annabelle Fritton's and Kelly's eyes widen as they click onto what Zoe's pursuers are planning. Oh dear…

The car approaches Zoe and pulls up alongside and the woman hanging out of it, leans back in then, using the momentum of the swing, leaps and tackles the Emo to the ground and onto the grass. Oh crap... A round of ooh's goes out from all those watching at the very solid impact. The pair tumble on for a few metres, finishing with the policewoman pinning Zoe with her chest to the ground, her arms locked behind her back firmly and the pale skinned girl hisses and snaps at her captor with ferocity akin to a feral cat. Bloody hell, she caught Zoe!

"_Orders Belle?_" Tania asks through the radio and it snaps Annabelle out her shock and her arms unfold, dropping to the side as she thinks fast.

"Hold your fire girls, let's see what's happening," She instructs firmly and Kelly remains silent but takes her hand, lacing their fingers together softly. Everyone watches with bated breath as Zoe is hoisted to her feet firmly, but she's smirking like she's in on some big secret, she looks smug which is rather at odds with the situation. She's led back to the police car and pushed onto the bonnet before cuffs are snapped around her wrists and she's STILL smirking.

"_Belle?_" Tara prompts slightly worriedly.

"It's alright girls. I think Zoe's got this one," Belle assures them confidently and the ex-Head Girl at her side smiles her agreement.

Neither can see what they're saying but Zoe and the policewoman start talking. They stand there for quite a while, chatting away seeming to forget that they're on opposite ends of the law. The Emo sits herself on the hood of the car and they're soon talking like old friends… which is… peculiar to say the lest. The woman smiles sincerely and laughs at something Zoe said then moves back the Emo's fringe, turns her head to the side and nods thoughtfully. She then removes Zoe's cuffs, shaking her head somewhat ruefully at the girl whilst giving another chuckle and after pulling the reluctant Emo into a quick hug, she sends Zoe on her way. The police car leaves and Zoe gives a quick wave after them before strolling back towards the school

"_Ya' want us to attack the car Belle?_" The Twins offer.

"Not necessary girls. It's all clear," The Head Girl replies, pleased that this went easily.

"Nice one Belle…" Kelly murmurs beside her ear proudly.

"I learnt from the best," Annabelle replies quietly and another light kiss goes to her jaw.

"That you did," The young woman at her side agrees cheekily and Belle bats her arms lightly.

"Ever heard of humility Jones? It might be good for your ego," She suggests and Kelly wraps her arms around Annabelle waist and pulls her into her front.

"You like it really…" She grins teasingly and a light blush tints Belle's cheeks, proving her very much correct…

When Zoe arrives back into the dorms not long later she is met by many confused stares and she gazes back at them all casually.

"What did you do and how did you get out of that one?" Annabelle asks her on behalf of everyone and the Emo looks to her then smirks slyly.

"An alarm went off in this old mans house, he's been irritating me for ages and I thought I'd go say hello, maybe take a few things… I didn't realise he had an alarm system on even when he's home and to answer your second question my family have a hand in everything… that was my cousin," She explains honestly and she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a key. "And she gave me a present," She says. At least that explains how the policewoman dared to venture here, if she was anything like Zoe not a lot could scare her.

"…Why was she looking at your face then?" Belle questions.

"Oh, there's a scar there from ages ago which I got in a knife fight," Zoe explains casually, shrugging it off and she hops into her coffin bed and opens a book, twirling the key idly between her fingers. A knife fight?...

"Well alright then... Back to business everyone!" The Head Girl calls and everyone heads off to do their own thing, the authority in her voice leaving no room for further questioning. Zoe is notoriously stubborn when it comes to talking about her past and they won't get any more from her today…

"You've been… amazing," Kelly tells Annabelle who smiles at the praise before she is wrapped in a warm embrace. Everyone's quite used to the couple now and only spare a glance to them, besides Kelly always had been unusually tender and affectionate towards the Fritton girl, right from the moment she'd stepped through the front door for the first time… and especially when she'd knocked herself out on that door and Kelly had been the one to collect the unconscious girl, carry her up to the dorms and put an icepack to the solid bump on her head… Even then they'd looked rather good together.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews make me want to write! They are my motivation. So yeah, a review would be nice and request a pairing if you want. 'TIL NEXT TIME.<em>


	24. Five Things

_Mostly Zoe here with a dash of Zoe/Bianca. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Five Things That Made Zoe Who She Was and One that Didn't<span>

Zoe had a therapist who claimed that there was something wrong with Zoe's head but the Emo knows that's nonsense because if her therapist were a descent one, she wouldn't be having an affair with Zoe's dad. Besides she was far too busy with emotion problems to question her mental stability which was fine. The therapist was just a stupid whore who acted too much like the aunt Zoe had never had nor wanted. Has it been mentioned that she was stupid? A young woman, fresh out of the public education system and already shagging a politician and taking therapy sessions with his daughter. Bet her parents are beaming with pride.

No, there was nothing wrong with Zoe. She might be a little sadistic but she went to St Trinians, everyone's sadistic at St Trinians, some to a higher or lesser extent to others but they all had a slight malicious streak. Why do you think they're at the top of the hockey league table? Through playing nice? No, because they didn't... they kicked, punched, tripped and maimed. They were all sadistic.

Besides sadistic means that you enjoy others pain and you enjoy causing it, in which case the therapist is sadistic because she tortures Zoe for an hour once every fortnight, trying to convince the Emo to take the pills she's been subscribed… and she's having an affair with Zoe's dad, was that mentioned? Her father would be sadistic for screwing up his marriage and not caring at all that his wife knows perfectly well what's going on yet can't do anything because he has power in society and he wears the trousers in the relationship. Well not trousers, more like breaches, he goes riding three times a week with fellow countrymen-like politicians where they can discuss the rise and fall of the economy and how not a penny of their wages has been lost._ It's Sadistic_.

Zoe might not laugh daintily or smile or generally be pleasant to anyone but why should she be when she'd only be pretending. Lying to herself. She isn't dainty or light hearted or cheerful or a joker… She's Emo and she is dark. It's who she is and has always been, right from when she could dress herself and learnt that her dad HATED seeing her scowl and wearing black. He was worried about his reputation. Zoe's mother didn't mind, she rather enjoyed his reaction as well, even if she tutted at her daughters behaviour.

Besides Zoe HATES liars. She doesn't mind the scammers or the cheaters who lie for a living but she HATES when people lie for no good reason other than to cover their tracks. She doesn't lie, not unless she's scamming or cheating. She promised herself that when she saw her daddy lie to her mummy's face as to why his receptionist had been in his bedroom.

"Fetching something is all," He said casually and the three year old girl stood in the doorway knew that it was a lie. Zoe uses every trick in the book but no, she doesn't lie, she didn't even lie when her mother asked her if father was cheating, even if it hurt to tell the truth. _It's_ _Honest_.

The therapist said that her patient was disturbed on a deep emotional level, she hadn't liked the reply she got.

"Well you're screwing my father… my bloody therapist is screwing my father… I think I have a right to be disturbed," Zoe sneered, arms folded and thoroughly disgusted. Yet she hadn't spoken to her father about it and when the therapist had dared to point that out, exceedingly smugly, Zoe had looked to her icily and explained, 'my dog of a father ought to be strung up and shot, not talked to... He doesn't deserve it'. The therapist had noted down something on her sheet of paper, one word to add to the collection she'd used to label Zoe, 'cruel' it said in smooth, small, neat writing.

The Emo isn't cruel though. She's mad, she's furious and she simmers silently, she doesn't explode in a blaze of fury like her father. She simmers quietly and she hisses and she spits and curses but she doesn't shout. Never shouts because her father shouts and it's too LOUD like he's trying to prove he's bigger than whoever he's shouting at, like if he keeps shouting all the problems will be scared into submission. Zoe HATES shouting and so with cold gazes alone she can get her message across, she did that throughout an entire therapy session once. _It's Quiet._

Her mother was a Christian. She went to Church on Sundays, she prayed, she wore a cross around her neck and she wouldn't curse, the Lord's name or otherwise, for toffee. She was a lovely woman really but unable to take control. Zoe used to wonder where she got her guts from, her mother was… meek, in a word, and her father was just proud and overly confident. Zoe loved her mother dearly but she couldn't admire her or aspire to be her because she was too… trusting, too believing… She loved strongly and suffered for it.

Perhaps it was seeing her mother as she did, as a victim that she swore to herself that she'd never trust so easily, never be betrayed that badly. She stopped going to Church with her mother, she told her that it was no place for someone like her, someone who couldn't believe, wouldn't believe in God. It took too much faith. It was all too messed up for him to exist… Of course her mother had accepted that, she'd looked sad and regretful but maybe she understood because she smiled and she didn't press further. Zoe hasn't stepped in a Church or a Cathedral since... It makes her think of her mother whom she loves dearly but cannot admire because she doesn't want to cross that path. _It's Fear._

Her therapist said that what she needed was an emotional outlet and Zoe had shot back with the fact that she already had one.

"What then?" The woman pushed and the Emo had folded her arms.

"A Chav…" She returned and she refused to say anything more than that to _her_. The Chav in question would probably have growled angrily at being referred to as such, she was a 'Rude Girl' after all… NOT Chav. Apparently... but Chav and Rude Girl seemed like the same thing really, weird how she takes offense to it… weird but amusing none the less. Bianca worked as Zoe's outlet, even if she often made the Emo madder, she also took every blow swung at her and came back with one of her own every time. They fought on a daily basis, more akin to hourly, even worse than their predecessors but Zoe needed that.

Bianca seemed to soak up all the bad stuff and even if they both came out with cuts and bruises then that was okay because Zoe ALWAYS felt better afterwards even with all the aches and stings. They had a complicated relationship that was half hate and disgust and half something else that made it impossible for either to break any bones, even if they're very much capable. The Head Emo may be a little attracted to the Rude Girl and vice versa but it was good because teasing Bianca with the sort of witty comments that were subtle but still able to catch accompanied by a wicked smirk always left the Chav flustered briefly. She soaked up all the crap Zoe didn't want and enable the black and red-orange haired girl to have a little fun. _It's Bianca._

Zoe's father was always been there throughout everything, keeping a stern eye on her yet never getting involved with anything. Just watching like a hawk and eventually Zoe stopped caring. He was sadistic, he lied, he was too loud and he loved to scare… She HATES all them things, it was who he was and she HATES it. There are five main things that make her who she is, five important things but despite the fact Zoe's father has seen four of those things, he isn't one of them because she HATES who he is, she HATES his friends, his work, his back stabbing smile, his harsh eyes and his cold personality. The was one thing that didn't make Zoe who she was, the one thing that she hated most was him. _It's Her Father._

* * *

><p><em>A wee bit angst-ish maybe. I like Zoe though and I enjoyed writing this. Review?<br>_


	25. Breathing

_This is some Klash that I owe Gypsy Rosalie 'cause I haven't done any in... well ages. I hope this'll do._

* * *

><p><span>Breathing<span>

He wasn't breathing, however he was gawking in what could only be complete awe. The source of which was getting increasing worried for his health.

"Harry?" She said, waving her hand in front of his face and his mouth moved silently, unable to form words. A swift kiss to his cheek prompted a gulp of breathe and he blinked several times, his lungs grateful for the oxygen.

"Ya' look great… as usual," He smiled breathlessly and Kelly rolled her eyes at him lightly.

"That's no excuse to forget to breathe," She tutted with that wicked smirk of hers.

"Perfect excuse Kel," He protested and the young woman before him shook her head at his tie and adjusted it for him.

"Well you look quite handsome this evening Harry and I'm still conscious," She replied and Flash glared lightly at her, smiling though.

"I didn't pass out this time though did I?" He pointed out, seemingly quite proud of himself.

"Not this time," Kelly agreed, tone amused as she brought the knot of his tie up to his collar. "You can't do a tie for toffee can you?" She added.

"… Not really nah…" Harry conceded earning a soft chuckle.

"Good job I'm here to fix it then," The Jones opposite him smiled.

"Yeah…" Flash murmured, content to just let Kelly Jones straighten up his shirt for him, it gave him time to admire her forever flawless appearance. He still wondered how he'd done it, even if she told him the many reasons she'd come up with a million times over he'd keep wondering.

"Flash. You're not breathing again," Kelly told him and he took a deep breath. "You know, basic human instinct should tell you breathing is essential." Flash Harry grinned, sensing an opportunity to say something completely sappy that Kelly would sigh softly at yet secretly like. He kisses her tendering, cupping her chin gently.

"Not as essential as you," He whispered and just like he expected, she sighed but just by looking into her eyes, he could see the sparkly that meant she didn't really mind.

"Touché," Kelly returned and the man's heart skipped a beat at that one simple word that meant to world to him.

"Kel… I were thinking…" He began.

"Oh dear…" The Head Girl teased softly and Harry huffed indignantly and there was a pause.

"I were wondering if… y'know… when you leave St T's if you'd like to… I dunno… maybe…" He stumbled out and he met her gaze for a long moment. "Move in… wiv me…" He finished and her expression was completely serious and thoughtful.

"…Hmm…" She pondered, NOW she was messing with him. "Moving in with Flash Harry?… Sounds like a great idea," She decided and he beamed at her.

"One of me better ones," He said honesty and she smirked slyly before pulling him down via his tie and into a deep kiss that left him dazed and her lips lingered over his.

"Breathe Harry," She whispered.

"Breathin' is overrated Kel… I don't need air when I got you…" He replied wholeheartedly and Kelly's arms wrapped around his neck and his own held her close.

"Now I'm going to have to do your bloody tie again…" Kelly sighed and he chuckled at her, his arms tightening around her waist. God he was so bloody in love with this woman, he didn't ever want to let her go… ever.

* * *

><p><em>Klash isn't my main pairing but y'know, they have some good points. I know it isn't long but I didn't want to drag it out for another four hundred words. Review?<em>


	26. Tactfulness

_A bit of Kelly/Polly as suggested by British and Proud. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Tactfulness<span>

"I think it's daft," Kelly declares bluntly and Polly turns her head and gives her a cold look.

"How so?" She demands, voice icy aand warning.

"I mean it could work but if you think about it, this area…" The Head Girl begins and she points to a spot on the screen, the image on it being an aerial view of St Trinians. "… Would be far more open to attack. If the entire First Year army is on the other side of the school, where most of them will be minus the sentries, then our strength would be significantly lower."

"But why would they go around that way? They're not smart enough to think of that," Polly argues.

"I thought of it and who's to say there isn't someone out there as smart of me," Kelly Jones reasons with a smirk and the Head Geek scowls at her.

"… You lack tact by the bucket load," She grumbles.

"I didn't mean to-" The black haired girl starts in protest.

"But you did. You have offended me, don't you think I did numerous calculations to work out the probability of an attack to THAT area?" Polly interrupts and Kelly glances to the screen, leans back slightly from the clearly miffed Geek.

"Well I was just-" She mutters defensively.

"Yes, you were just being typical Kelly. Blunt and inconsiderate. You didn't even ask if I'd done the math and I ALWAYS do the math anyway, you shouldn't need to question my ability with the schools defences. You ought to trust me by now to know that I wouldn't suggest something like this unless I believed it would work," Polly continues, arms folded across her chest sternly and the Head Girl looks somewhat sheepish from her telling off.

"Are you done shouting at me?" She asks after a pause, regaining her cool because she isn't used to being told off... at all, and Polly turns back to her computer.

"Yes," She confirms but it's clear from her tone that she's still upset and more than a tad annoyed.

"I didn't mean to offend or upset you Polly. This is just a big change from our current defences is all and I wasn't thinking… because of course you've thought it through. You ALWAYS think things through… and I'm sorry," Kelly says sincerely.

"Good… You should be…" The Geek mutters and Kelly remains silent for a moment before pulling a chair up behind Polly's, sitting down and she wraps her arms around the girl's neck and rests her chin of Polly's shoulder. The ginger haired hacker remains unmoved by the gesture and continues to stare at the screen in front of her, determined not to look at her.

"I'm really sorry Polly…" Kelly smiles softly, her most dazzling smile that the Head Geek refuses to so much as glance at for fear of getting sucked in. "We'll use your idea?"

"… That's bribery…" Polly grumbles.

"Please forgive me?" Kelly replies and the Geek makes the mistake of glancing over and as soon as them eyes catch her own she sighs dejectedly. She can't stay mad when the stupid Head Girl gives that bloody look.

"Alright… You're forgiven," She concedes and Kelly kisses her cheek lightly.

"Thank you Polly," She grins playfully as a light blush tints the Head Geeks cheeks.

"I swear you're like a child sometimes Kelly…" Polly mumbles.

"Why? 'Cause I'm that adorable?" The Head Girl questions, tryiing and failing to retain a serious expression and Polly looks at her.

"Ha!" She says sarcastically and Kelly sniggers in amusement. "And so humble too."

"That's me to a T," The Jones purrs and she places another kiss the Geeks jaw prompting another blush.

"Oh look you can rhyme too…" She smiles slightly.

"One of my many talents," The Head Girl murmurs and she licks over her teeth slowly, seductively.

"… That's peculiar. I seem to recall the Emo phase you went through and you were frankly dreadful at poetry," Polly recalls triumphantly, very much enjoying the glare and pout she gets in return.

"I thought we agreed we weren't EVER going to mention that…"

* * *

><p><em>Polly a tricky character really. Anyway I gave it my best shot. Review?<em>


	27. Fight Club

_Something about this seems almost... sloppy. I dunno. It's a Kel/Belle for all you Kellabelle people. _

* * *

><p><span>Fight Club<span>

"What is she doing?" Kelly demands fiercely and Polly raises her hands defensively.

"How else is she going to learn to fight?" She returns and the pair look back out through the window to Fight Club on the tarmac below, Annabelle facing off Jess, a Chav with a temper… yet she didn't seem to be doing to bad, she was ducking and dodging pretty well actually.

"Why does she need to know how to fight?" Jones questions, her tone showing her concern.

"Well how many St Trinians girls do you know who don't know how to fight dirty?" Polly points out and the Head Girl groans in frustration.

"This is because I wouldn't teach her isn't it?" She guesses.

"I suspect so," The Geek agrees honestly.

"She didn't tell me she'd do this!" Kelly growls and she glances back to the fight in time to see Jess tackle Annabelle Fritton to the hard ground and her hand clenches around a bedpost at the impact that must've hurt… a lot. "Belle…"

"She wants be able to stick up for herself Kelly. She's a Fritton through and through… besides those weekly sparring sessions with her Aunt seems to have helped her punch…" Polly trails off and the two of them watch as Jess stumbles back, doubled over from a fist to her gut, agony written across her face.

"I want her safe Polly… I really do it's just … I don't want to be the one swinging punches at her, even if it's to help her!" Kelly hisses and the Head Geek shrugs at her.

"It's you… or the Chav's," She says seriously and as Jess charges towards Annabelle, her bloodlust clear, Kelly supposes that maybe it'd be safer if it were her…

"You're NEVER doing that again!"

"She cut my lip…" Belle mumbles, licking over the wound as she sits, perched on a chair.

"She could have broken a limb! Dislocated something! Cracked your skull!" Kelly rants, throwing her hands up for emphasis as she paces frantically.

"My lip hurts…" The brunette opposite her says softly.

"Are you even listening?" Kelly barks and Annabelle looks at her, looking mildly confused.

"What?"

"You're not doing that again okay? You could've gotten seriously hurt! What would I do if something happened to you? You're having lessons with ME, away from Chav's and knuckledusters. Okay?" The Head Girl instructs firmly and Belle smiles slightly at her.

"Alright…" She drones. "My lip hurts…" She repeats dazedly and Kelly sighs heavily.

"How hard did you hit your head on the tarmac?" She asks and there's a pause as Annabelle thinks.

"…Head on what?" She returns with a frown and Kelly pulls her gently but firmly out of the seat and to the double bed.

"Does your head hurt?" The Jones says slowly and Belle glanced around herself as she sat on the bed.

"… When did I get here?... My lip hurts…" She mutters and the black bobbed young woman before her shook her head gently, silently swearing she'd NEVER let anyone take a swing at Belle again… Suppose it's a thing with Fritton's… stubbornness. She just HAD to go to Fight Club, prove Kelly Jones an idiot for not helping her. Well then, congratulations Annabelle, you did just that…

"My head hurts… I feel like I've drunk a bottle of Trinski…" Annabelle groans in pain and she covers her face with both her hands.

"Might as well have done," A voice replies and she removes her hands slowly to reveal Kelly Jones sat beside her on her desk chair, dark rings around her eyes, arms folded. "That knock to the head could have killed you…" She continues seriously and she looks away from Belle with a frown.

"Kel, have you been up all night?" The browned eyed and somewhat concussed girl prompts and the Head Girl shrugs lazily.

"I couldn't just leave you… Not with a blow to the skull like that," She explains tiredly.

"Get some sleep Kel, I'm alright," Belle coaxes.

"Nah… I'm not that tired." Kelly waves it off slightly, despite the fact she's fighting to keep her eyes open and Annabelle sits up carefully, head pounding yet feeling extremely guilty that her mentor obviously hasn't got so much as a wink of sleep, and she stands then pulls Kelly to her feet slowly and looks her in the eye.

"Get some sleep," She presses, her brown orbs gleaming with determination for Kelly to do as she's told just this once.

"I've got things to do Belle," The Jones protests wearily.

"After you sleep," Annabelle retorts and Kelly Jones, too bloody tired to argue further with her lays down on her double bed and stretches before grabbing Annabelle's hand and swiftly pulling her down beside her and into her front.

"If I sleep… so do you… then when I wake up… I'm gonna teach you how to fight… because NO ONE is hurting MY Belle," She slurs sleepily, wrapping an arm around the younger girl's waist protectively and Annabelle can't say that she minds all that much and she minds even less when lips press to her neck softly. Sleep deprived Kelly Jones clearly isn't about to let Belle go anywhere. Annabelle considers the days events, she argued with Kelly, lost the argument with Kelly, fought Jess, had her lip split by Jess and had he brain rattled by Jess but in the end she got what she'd wanted from the start, some quality time with the Head Girl… and she also got a lot more.

* * *

><p><em>So what ya' think then? Review?<em>


	28. Talking Loudly

_Another Zoe/Bianca because there isn't enough of them on here. Theres a bit of swearing... well quite a lot but y'know, same thing really. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Talking Loudly<span>

This was bad… To put it mildly.

"Go screw yourself Bianca!"

"I ain't goin' nowheres Goth Girl!"

"You might as well you stupid ass Chav!"

"Don't be callin' me stupid coffin 'ugger! Now get tha' fuck out of there! Now!"

"Make me you stupid tit!"

"Tha's it! I'm breakin' down this bloody door!"

"You could try!... You pillock!"

"GRR!… You jus' watch me!"

They'd been shouting at each other through the door now for… thirty eight minutes by the clock on the wall and it was starting to show, their voices were growing hoarse which was probably why Bianca was going to try and bust the door down, more for the sake of her throat having a break than anything. She grabs the handle and rattles it then slams her shoulder into it repeatedly.

"Told you! You twat!" Comes the voice from within smugly.

"Shut up ya' fuckin' whinin' bitch! Hidin' like a bloody coward!"

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you? Piss head! Now go the fuck away!"

"I ain't goin' 'til ya' come out!"

"You can't even break the door down! You going to come in and fetch me Chav?"

"Call me Chav one more time an' I'll-"

"You can't do shit! You're out there and can't even open the God Damned door!"

"Oi! I'm trying shout at ya' 'ere! So the fuck shut up and let me finish!"

It was beginning to get a little tedious now but Bianca was still fuming with rage and Zoe was still refusing to come out. From the First Year reports she'd put broken glass on the window ledge and locked them as well to avoid any intruders climbing in. No one knew what had started it off but whatever it was, it was bad… Annabelle wasn't stupid enough to go over and try to reason with Bianca, at least not yet and not without the Head Rude Girl dazed and more than a little out of it from a 90% alcohol Trinski dart.

"Get OUT 'ere NOW Goth!"

"It's Emo dipshit! And learn to talk properly!"

"Go shag a corpse! You miserable tosser!"

"Go shag your trackies! You glitter infested wanker!"

Okay, it was getting REALLY tedious.

"Bianca just leave her be, your shouting is doing my head in," Annabelle drones irritable and the Rude Girl scowls at her.

"We ain't shoutin'!" She declares, contradicting her earlier words. "We is talkin' loudly! An' I've done nothin' wrong!" She returns sharply.

"You lying little shit! You're a cheating scumbag!"

"Wha' you on about cheatin'?" Bianca barks back through the door, frowning in confusion.

"Oh! So you haven't been shagging Jess then?" Zoe yells back accusingly.

"Who tha' fuck told ya'? That bunch of bullshit!"

"EVERYBODY'S TELLING ME!"

Bianca growls angrily and her fists clench before she slams her hand into the door hard.

"Well it ain't true! When was I supposed ta' 'ave done tha' then?" She demands fiercely.

"After the fricking party!"

"Tha's a whole heap of shite! Jess were out cold on stage! All I did were 'elp her to a bloody seat, she were ready throw up! I didn't shag 'er!"

"Why the bloody hell does EVERYONE say you did then?"

"I dunno do I? But its bollocks! I didn't do anythin'!"

It's silent for a long moment and Bianca seems to calm, her fists loosen and she takes deep breathes before there's the dragging of furniture as Zoe removes the barricade on the other side of the door and after a while the door slowly opens. The Head Emo on the other side folds her arms but it's clear to Bianca at least that she's saying sorry for assuming the worst of her and she brushes dark bangs out of Zoe's eyes. Annabelle sneaks away unnoticed by the pair, confident it'll work out, it always does between them two.

"Stubborn Emo…" Bianca mumbles.

"Stubborn Rude Girl," Zoe replies, not meeting her gaze yet but her arms unfold and fall to her side loosely until one of her hands is taken in a light grip, their fingers linked together. The Rude Girl looks from their hands to the Emo who finally catches her eyes.

"You really piss me off sometimes…" Bianca mutters honestly.

"Likewise," Zoe whispers and there's a pause before their lips crash together in a deep kiss that says enough. It say's 'sorry' then 'that's okay' followed by 'I love you' and 'I love you too' then '… but you still tick me off' and finally '… I know and I don't give a shit… Chav' because Zoe always has the last word.

* * *

><p><em>In my head these two are always fighting, even as a pairing but it works like that I think. Anyways, review?<em>


	29. MAKE it work

_Another Rea/Belle. Hope you like._

* * *

><p><span>MAKE it work<span>

Andrea was looking more miserable than usual. It was her last day and she ought to be happy about getting the opportunity to spread St Trinians brand trouble in the big wide world… but she couldn't… because her girlfriend wasn't going with her. Annabelle Fritton was a year younger than her, she had another year at the school for girls… A year where Andrea couldn't be there so yes, the Emo was moping, sulking and generally being depressing. She had the right to be.

Of course Annabelle noticed, she wasn't daft, she might technically be a Posh Totty but she wasn't stupid and it didn't take her long to catch on as to what was wrong. The simple fact of the matter was that they wouldn't get to se each other much and neither were sure if a long distance relationship would be able to last. Neither were sure… but they both wanted it to.

Annabelle Fritton found Andrea Franco in the dorms whilst everyone else was downstairs, setting up a party that the Emo really didn't feel like going to. She'd been dreading this day for weeks, the feeling only increasing as the days went by and now it's here and it's like a weight has settled heavily where her heart ought to be, but it's not there, it's dropped to the pit of her stomach and Andrea doesn't think she's ever felt so crap in her life. Belle paused in the doorway and watched the Head Emo for a moment before heading over to her, pulling her heels off and lying down, tucked into the other girl's side, an arm over her waist.

Without really thinking out it Andrea returned it the embrace and ran her hand through brown locks softly, gnawing on her lip and looking far more uncertain than any Emo ever should. Belle rested her head on her shoulder, breathing softly and for a while she just let her gather her thoughts.

"I…" The older girl began before sighing softly and Annabelle waited patiently, just being there. "I don't want to leave you," Andrea finished, the pain in her voice made the brunettes heart clench.

"I know…" She murmured because she did. She was as much Andrea's rock and Andrea was hers, they kept each other grounded and secure… safe within their own thoughts and memories… "I want this to work Andrea…" Belle whispered and the arm around her tightened slightly.

"Me too," The Emo replied and Annabelle smiled slightly at her.

"Then it will," She said determinedly as she ran her thumb across dark lips which quickly captured her own, Andrea was willing to believe her.

Andrea owed it to her tribe, to her friends and her real family to make an appearance at the party and so she did. She went but she didn't stay for too long. She and Belle had shared a look across the room and silently decided that they slip away. They went up to the roof and the Emo sat on the beanbag where upon Annabelle settled into her lap, leaning into her comfortably. Andrea's hand was taken in a warm and soothing grasp by the Fritton who gazed at her palm and traced the lines idly with a nail.

"You have a good love line…" Belle said softly, running her finger over the line.

"Really?" Andrea prompted curiously.

"You're content with your love life… but you don't love easily…" Annabelle explained with a gentle smile. "But I don't need your hand to know that."

"No you don't…" The Emo whispers and they spend a moment sharing a long look. "You do know that I love you right?" She adds softly, stroking back Belle's hair.

"Always," She replied with a smile that is returned.

"I'll be there… whenever you need me…" Andrea promised wholeheartedly and Belle kissed her chastely, lightly.

"I'm counting on it," She smirked slyly and the Head Emo gave a rare only-for-Annabelle smile as arms wrapped tightly around her neck. She might be leaving but her heart certainly wasn't and if that meant she'd have to drive down from London every weekend to have it back again… then she'd do it in… well… a heartbeat. She held Belle closer and took a deep breath.

"I love you too Rea," The girl murmured to her and she was positive, right in that very moment that it would work out for them… that they would MAKE it work because after all how could their relationship break apart when it was between two stubborn and fiercely determined St Trinians?... It couldn't… and most certainly wouldn't.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to y'all for the awesome reviews I've gotten from you awesome people that I would love to list but lack the time to do so. You know who you are! So... care to review this one?<em>


	30. Liberty

_A hint of Zoe/Bianca here set after they've left St T's. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Liberty<span>

Bianca's first thought when she heard her mobile ringing at some ungodly hour was, _pissin' hell_. Swiftly followed by, _who the fuck is that?_ Then despite her internal protests and her outward groan she reached to her bedside table and felt around for the offending device before looking at the screen and wincing at the bright light. Upon sight of the caller ID she answered with a vicious scowl.

"Wha' ya' want? It bloody…" She looked at the time on her mobiles screen. "Three in the fuckin' mornin'! Someone better be dyin' an' it better be you!" She growled warningly and the silence that followed afterwards made her frown slightly and wonder if she'd overstepped the mark or something, Zoe was still there, she could hear her breathing.

"No, you piss head!" Zoe spat eventually but something was off with the insult. "Just get over here!"

"Why?" Bianca demanded.

"I know where you live Chav and if you don't get your ass over here you'll find yourself waking up in an iron maiden and six feet under!" The Emo hissed danngerously.

"… Tha's not 'ow ta' get me comin' over Goth girl…" Bianca mumbled.

"JUST DO IT!" Zoe snarled and she hung up, leaving Bianca to stare at her phone then growl angrily before standing and yanking on her clothes. _Stupid Emo_, _better be bloody important… _

"Holy shiz! Wha' ya' do to 'er?" Bianca yelped in surprise with a grimace, her gaze on the gagged, bound and unconscious young woman and Zoe gave her a cold look, her arms folded before shrugging nonchalantly and looking to her victim.

"I didn't MEAN to… she just would not shut up…" She explained.

"Who is she?" The Rude Girl in the doorway prompted.

"Close the door idiot! Someone might see her!" Zoe hissed and after a moments pause Bianca did as the Emo said, she had a point after all. "She's my therapist…" The girl added.

"Ohhh…" Bianca said in realisation before poking the unmoving woman in the arm. "Not quite dead… wha' ya' smack her round tha' 'ead wiv?" She questioned.

"The Statue of Liberty," Zoe explained honestly and Bianca snickered at that. Liberty, freedom without restraint… Kind of like what St Trinians stood for…

"Really?" She confirmed in amusement.

"… Yes," Is the cool reply she got.

"A'right… Wha' ya' gonna do wiv 'er?" Bianca urged, poking the therapist again thoughtfully and she moaned in pain. "Aww no, she's comin' to…"

"Hit her with something then!" Zoe barked dismissively, waving it off.

"If ya' keep smackin' her about she'll die you complete and utter pillock!" The Rude Girl returned sharply, being at least a little reasonable. She hadn't killed anyone yet and she wasn't about to start.

"In that case…" Zoe pondered. "Smack her REALLY hard."

"… Wha'ever… Blood Emo…" Bianca muttered and the woman's eyes opened blearily and she screamed through her gag, eyes wide.

"Look! Now she's being noisy!" Zoe pointed irritably, gesturing to her victim who screamed louder at the sight of her, struggling against the binds fiercely. The Rude Girl glared at her before smacking her fist into the therapist's temple, knocking her out cold again and silencing her.

"So wha' ya' called me for?" Bianca asked grouchily, she'd been woken up too early on a Sunday morning by an Emo who'd smacked her therapist with a Statue of Liberty, gagged and tied her and the stupid woman's screaming had really messed with Bianca's hangover. She was feeling miffed.

"I need soomebody to help carry her body," Zoe said simply and her companion grimaced but figured the sooner they got this done, the sooner she could go back to bed...

"Dumpin' 'er on ya' dads doorstep? Tha's tha' best idea ya' got?" Bianca scowled and Zoe returned the look.

"We're going to drug her first, she won't remember a thing," She assured her with a hiss. The woman in the back of the hearse, trapped in the coffin was struggling and banging against thee wood, her muffled screams just about audible. She was only silenced when Bianca slammed her fist back there, next to where her head was.

"Shut ya' trap else I'll kick tha' coffin out tha' back an' you'll be ran ova' by a fuckin' lorry, a'right?" She threatened, quite seriously and the woman shut up near instanttly. They drove on in silence.

"… Thanks…" Zoe choked out forecefully after a while.

"Wha'evs… nothin' to it…" Bianca coughed uncomfortably and there was a pause.

"I still hate you though," The Emo declared.

"Still 'ate you more," The Rude Girl smirked and it was returned slightly before they allowed the comfortable silence to stretch on…

"Hold her down would you? I can't get the needle in if she won't stay still," Zoe instructed and Bianca grabbed the flailing arms, she'd known it was a stupid idea to untie her arms but Zoe said that she couldn't stick the needle in anywhere or else it would take longer to get working and so that meant they had to untie her.

"Stop movin' or I'll kill ya'!" Bianca snarled, trying to get her to stop but the woman only screamed again in terror, the gag still in place thankfully or they'd have the whole neighbourhood on their arses by now. "Fuckin' 'ell!" Bianca growled through gritted teeth and Zoe stabbed the needle in without further hesitation, whatever it was that was in it soon vanished into the thrashing therapist who immediately slumped into the concrete and the Rude Girl dropped her wrists. "No wonder ya' smacked her one!" She huffed, standing and brushing off her tracksuit jacket.

"She just wouldn't shut up…" Zoe repeated, shaking her head lightly. "Take her legs, we'll drop her on the doorstep," She instructed and Bianca took hold of the woman's ankles as Zoe hoisted up her wrists. They headed down the darkened street and carefully Zoe pushed the cast iron gate open with her foot and they walked down the path towards the house, smacking the dazed therapists head on a plant pot along the way… quite hard. They paid no mind however and dumped the body unceremoniously on the front step before strolling off and back to the car…

"I bloody 'ate therapists," Bianca decided and Zoe glanced to her.

"… It weird… We actually agree on something," She said simply.

"Yeah…" Bianca agreed. " I'm fuckin' wiped… If ya' ever do tha' again can ya' do 'i in tha' middle of tha' day or somethin'? I'm piss tired…" She continued, resting her elbow on the door and her head in her hand.

"… Shit, can't believe I'm gonna say this…" The Emo hesitated. "You could… get some sleep at my place. There isn't another train for ages anyway," She reasoned after a moment to take a breath and the Rude Girl beside her rubbed her face tiredly.

"… A'right… Nah funny business though…" She decided.

"Yeah… whatever you say Bianca," Zoe droned with a small, sly smirk across her face that made a confusing thought come to mind. _Why the fuck did the bloody Emo call her of all people?_

* * *

><p><em>I had a bit of fun with this actually and I hope you did too. So review?<br>_


	31. Tania and Tara The Twins

_I realised I hadn't done anything for the Twins and they deserve it. It's a bit sad but I hope you like it anyway. To the anonymous reviewer who requested something for TnT, here it is, though admittedly I hadn't actually seen the review until I'd wrote it and posted it. A weird coincidense I think. Anyway hope you like it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Tania and Tara – The Twins<span>

It was quiet… well quieter than usual and Kelly was quick to click onto the reason. The Twins… had disappeared… After announcing this to everyone, the tribe leaders got together search parties to track down the Sopranos because despite their differences the one thing they could all agree on was a fondness for the troublesome First Years. Kelly, as surrogate older sister, was internally having a mild panic attack, she didn't let it show of course but she was worried sick. Tania and Tara NEVER wandered off, St Trinians was their kingdom as much as it was hers, they had no reason to go anywhere. When they discovered the Twins mini gone all searching stopped, they could be miles away by now…

Polly got the Geeks onto any surrounding CCTV, attempting to track down the car and the occupants but they came up empty handed, they were obviously being careful to avoid being spotted. The Head Geek admitted defeat begrudgingly to the Head Girl who scowled at the screens.

"… Just keep watching Polly… They might pop up," She instructed and not even she could completely disguise the hope lacing her voice and wordlessly, Polly did as asked. It was quiet… deadly quiet.

"I've got them!"

The call snapped Kelly Jones' head to the screens and in a moment she was at her best friends side, looking at the screens and she watched with a small smile as the distinct mini whizzed past the camera, that looked like their driving. They were okay… Probably. They kept watch, Annabelle, Andrea, Taylor, Chelsea and even Celia cramming around Polly's chair to watch with bated breath. They saw the car skid to a halt and not long later, the two kids everyone wanted to see stepped and a collective sigh of relief passed around the room.

"Where's that camera Polly?" Kelly asked.

"Outside a Church… Just inside Buckinghamshire…" Polly returns.

"A Church?" Kelly Jones confirmed before she noticed the bunch of wildflowers that Tania had clutched in her hand and it clicked. The confusion left her instantly and she smiled slightly. "I don't think we need to keep an eye on me," She said, giving Polly a meaningful look which the Geek held, she'd noticed the flowers too.

"Quite," She agreed and a few quick taps later and the screens were back showing the school footage, no one dared question Kelly, you'd have to be stupid to do that…

The Twins reappeared that afternoon, skidding up outside the building and kicking up a cloud of dust before they leapt out they're still grumbling carand near enough tackled their idol to the ground with an iron hug and their enthusiastic chorus of 'Kel!'. The Jones returned the embrace warmly.

"You okay girls?" She prompted and they beamed at her, sharing a glance.

"We're good Kel…" They replied sincerely, smiling slightly before swaggering in on past her and brimming confidence they began shouting commands to their fellow first years and the Head Girl watched them vanish up the stairs, in awe of them both…

Their mother had left their dad with the pair of them, a single parent with two kids and nothing else. He'd done well, all things considered, he'd been heartbroken of course, very much in love he was but he hadn't allowed it to get in the way of the raising of his girls. He'd worked long and hard to keep them happy and comfortable, he took night shifts in a factory that made steel bolts. Miss Fritton had taken the girls in for a much less considerable fee than she usually did, the two blondes had worked their magic and so they'd been separated from their father at age nine, a year younger than everyone else yet far more fierce. They'd obtained their fathers good heart, quick mind and determination and they were quick leaders amongst those older than them.

Their dad was involved in some kind of machinery accident, jagged metal had cut into his side badly and weakened from the blood loss and determined to get back to work, he went and in the process the wound had become infected. He was saving up to get a birthday present for his daughters. The infection refused to shift and in the early hours of June fourteenth 2007, he'd died. The thing was though that the girls had been with him at the time, they'd bit, punched and kicked against the adults that'd been sent in to fetch them and flat out refused to go anywhere. They'd made him smile and they sat on either side of him, holding a hand each and telling him about St Trinians, all the fabulous tales, about them, Kelly, Polly and everyone, making him chuckle and keeping him smiling because they both knew that it was bad. They understood, they weren't stupid…

"You two… have made me so proud," Their dad told them and it was the only time either had cried properly because he was all they had and they were just kids, they loved him, he was their dad and they didn't want him to go.

"You made us proud too dad," They murmured and they hugged him, silent tears falling, eyes clenched tightly shut and he wrapped his arms around them.

"I love you girls… Tough as old boots and warm as a midsummer day… What would I have done without you?" He whispered, his tone filled with his love for them both, for his family, his reasons for living and he wiped away their tears softly.

"What'll we do without you dad?" Tania choked out because Tara was sniffling and unable to say a thing.

"You'll be fine… 'cause you're my girls, my daughters and I'll be keeping a damn close eye on you," Their dad smiled gently and it was enough because the Twins just held on to him, it'd have to be enough…

A year on from the day of his death and they went to the Church in Buckinghamshire, just as Polly had seen, they'd gone to where he was buried and they brought him flowers and they sat either side of his grave and they told him amazing stories, they told him of their adventures, the Heist, the trouble they'd caused, about Belle their new friend and as they sat there, they could almost feel his hands, hardened from his work, yet forever careful holding their own. They promised they'd come back again.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not gonna ask for reviews for this one, it's dedicated to my grandad who died last year from something similar. If you want to review sure that's great but I won't ask because this is for him and I won't ask for some kind of gain from this... So here's to my idol and my hero always. Just for you grandad. I miss ya' and I'm gonna make you proud.<em>


	32. Walking Art

_For DarkWolf and LadyPyro. Hope your like and sorry to all for the late update...  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Walking Art<span>

It had to be Andrea's worst nightmare. Annabelle Fritton, THAT Annabelle Fritton, was flipping through her sketchbook… HER sketchbook whilst casually perched on the edge of the Emo's coffin, her heels discarded at her side. The cheek of her, she hadn't even bothered to wander off with it! What Andrea expected was a lot of confusion, perhaps irritation or even anger, what she wasn't expecting was Annabelle to be smiling as she looked through the leather-bound book and simply because she wasn't flipping out Andrea decided to stay where she was, at the base of her bed, just out of the brunette's peripheral vision and wait. She'd always been quite patient, especially with Annabelle.

She kept her gaze on the younger girls face, watching the emotions there, more than anything there seemed to be a kind of cheerfulness, a pleased and somewhat smug air about her. The Head Emo couldn't fathom as to why that would be.

"You're a very good drawer…" Annabelle said out the blue and the voice startled Andrea enough to make her jump slightly, she'd been so busy focussing on brown eyes she hadn't been paying attention.

"… I practice," She returned eventually and she was flashed a dazzling smile in response.

"I can see that," The latest St Trinian nodded, her gaze not removing from Andrea's and at her words, at the smile, she feels a VERY uncharacteristic blush creeping up on her. She forced her eyes away, despite the fact the pale make up would probably be enough to hide it, it's just not something she'd want to risk really.

"Yes…" She muttered and the soft, breath off fresh air that was Annabelle's light laugh drew her gaze again with giving the Emo a chance to protest her own actions.

"Andrea… You never cease to amaze me!" Belle beamed, eyes sparkling and the other girl fought the urge to tug on her collar nervously.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked instead and after she said it, she couldn't believe she had. A million thoughts clattering around her mind noisily, mostly just, 'why the hell did you say that you bloody great pillock?'

"Yes, it is most definitely a good thing," Belle assured her, looking serious with the slightest smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I especially like this one," She added and reluctantly, her curiosity powering her feet, Andrea stepped closer to look at the page that Annabelle was tapping her finger on before she leant back slightly.

"I'm not sure…" She said. "I don't think I captured the subject well enough…" She continued calmly, yet her heart was pounding in her chest as she listened to her own words.

"Really? I think you did a marvellous job… Even if you exaggerated the good parts," Her companion pondered, frowning thoughtfully at the picture.

"Exaggerated the good parts?... But there aren't any bad parts," The Head Emo protested softly and she couldn't begin to regret saying it.

"There aren't?" Belle murmured.

"No… there isn't," Andrea agreed firmly, looking from the picture to chocolate eyes, her own glinting with determination at the uncertainty, the insecurity that everyone else had believed was long gone. Not quite though… it was still there, Annabelle just needed someone there to keep it at away… permanently and a kind of strange calm swept over the Emo as she came to this realisation before lightly with all the affection that nobody knew existed, she kissed the Fritton, lips lingering over red ones. She held onto the coffin either side of Annabelle, hands gripping the wood otherwise Belle might notice that they wanted to be trembling with nerves.

"There isn't," She repeated and she feels soft, smooth hands rest over her own, stroking the backs soothingly and she feels herself relax. The sketchbook now rested within her bed, open on the page they'd both been looking at. It was a picture of Annabelle, a drawing of her reading, cross legged on her bed during one of the times the two had spent some time together, doing nothing in particular, the light catching her form perfectly leaving her looking… angelic. If anyone were to get hold of that sketchbook they'd be quick to notice that the majority of drawings were of the brunette, the honest explanation being that whilst Belle was in the room which was nearly always, nothing and no one else could quite draw Andrea's attention like she did, everything else looked so much less interesting. It was so much easier to draw the Fritton and ignore the rest, than it was to ignore her and draw the others, besides the Emo wasn't one for ignoring true beauty when she saw it and Annabelle Fritton was walking art…

* * *

><p><em>A quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed especially gypsy rosalie who has done so for most of the chapters. So what do ya'll think of that? Review because my internet crashed and you're all awesome?<br>_


	33. Gleaming Gold

_A Kel/Flash for all you Klashers out there. See what I did with that? Hope you like._

* * *

><p><span>Gleaming Gold<span>

"Is that-?"

"No… surely not."

"It is ain't it Belle?"

"I think… you may have got something right Bianca…"

"I knew i'... Hey wait a minute! Were tha' an insult to ma' intelligence?"

"Not at all. I don't know what you're on about."

"But you jus' said-!"

"Said what?"

"The thing 'bout me!"

"What thing?"

"Y'know, tha' insult to ma' intelligence!"

"… I think you're imagining things Bianca… You ought get your head checked out."

"…Wha'?"…

"I read a book once…" Bianca says out the blue and several pairs of eyes go to her.

"Once?" Zoe sneers and the Head Rude Girl scowls fiercely at her.

"Shuddup Goth! The suns out why don't ya' go hide in ya' coffin?" She retorts and she gets a hiss in return. "Anyways! As I were sayin'… I read a book once an' it were just like vis…"

"What do you mean?" Annabelle presses.

"Secrets an' all innit? It were jus' like vis," Bianca returns simply and there's a pause.

"What happened in the end?" Chelsea quips curiously.

"Well they all died…" The Rude Girl conceded.

"Are you saying that Kelly's going to die?" The Totty cried in horror and a simultaneous sigh went around the group along with exasperated groans.

"Oh bollocks! She's coming! Everyone move!" Annabelle ordered from beside the Head Geek, slightly panicked and they all split up hurriedly, walking away, the panic very much justified. If Kelly found out they'd been spying on her there would be some serious hell to pay. The door to the dorms opens and it falls silent with anticipation as it reveals the black bobbed hair and red lips everyone knows. The Twins greet Kelly with their usual excited chorus of 'KEL!' and a tight hug that the MI7 agent returns with a smile.

"Hello girls… Being bad for me?" She asks and the pair nod.

"Always Kel!"

"Burnt down the gardeners shed just this morning!"

She beams down at the pair of them with pride before noticing the silence in the room and she glances around with a raised eyebrow.

"Who died?" She questions coolly and it's enough to everyone out of it and Annabelle is the first to hug her warmly, followed by Chelsea and a few other greetings from the tribe leaders.

"Now why is everyone being so quiet? You not keeping the teachers in check Belle?" Kelly tuts with mock disappointment and the Fritton pfft's indignantly.

"Hardly Jones," She smirks, feeling quite proud when Kelly's face drops into a glare.

"'Jones' is it? Fair play Fritton," She allows. "So what IS going on?" She presses.

"You Kelly. YOU have some explaining to do," Annabelle says, looking pointedly down to the gleaming gold engagement ring that is on Kelly's finger and the ex-Head Girl follows her gaze and 'ah's in realisation.

"Right… the ring…" She nods slightly. "I'm getting married." Hearing her saying it seems to make it all the more shocking because everyone gasps, even if that could be the only reason why she's wearing it. Kelly Jones… is getting married… The young woman rolls her eyes lightly at them all.

"To who then?" Belle urges and Kelly glances away somewhat guiltily which only adds to the brunette's curiosity.

"Well… Funny story that," The Jones starts.

"Bloody 'ell! What's in these cases?" Comes a shout, a mans voice and everyone's mouths drop open in shock, eyes wide and Kelly sighs, not at them, at the voice and spins on her heel and heads to the door.

"Don't bring all of them in! Leave the black ones! Metal casing!" She calls out.

"What the bloody hell for? Jesus! You're killin' me Kel!" The man hollers, rasping for breath.

"Honey they're bulletproof! It's quite important in my line of work!" Kelly explains.

"BUT WHY'D YA' BRING IT 'ERE?"

"You never know!" The spy argues simply.

"'YOU NEVER KNOW?' I love ya' but are ya' trying to get me kick the bucket?" The voice huffs, clearly out of breath.

"Oh yeah that's right! You're old are, aren't you darling!" Kelly smirks, teasingly and the door swings open to reveal a red cheek, breathing heavily Flash Harry.

"Them stairs!… An' I am NOT old!" He gasps, dropping the cases.

"You brought my bags up!… Thank you Harry…" Kelly smiles playfully and he grins at her antics.

"No problem love… but never again," He tells her and she kisses his cheek swiftly.

"Oh my God!" The Posh Totty chorus.

"Tha's Flash!"

"The Spiv!"

"With Kelly!"

"OI! EVERYONE PIPE DOWN!" Annabelle commands and instantly they all fell silent and Kelly nods slightly in approval before the other girl turns to face her and Belle simply sighs, like it was to be expected from the unpredictable Kelly Jones.

"You know, I'm bored of all this drama. How about a party?" She suggests and a cheer sweeps around the room with whoops and further wolf whistles when Kelly pulls Flash Harry in a deep kiss, staking her claim to him, her meaning clear, 'Totties, back the hell of or else!'. Annabelle smiles at them both before mentally groaning, she's gonna have her work cut out making sure none of the girls go anywhere near Flash… Kelly would gut them if they did… Clearly… and that would mean a lot of paperwork that Belle didn't really want to fill in… Had to be Flash Harry… of bloody course!

* * *

><p><em>So review?<em>


	34. The Truth

_This contains no pairing, is shorter, from no particular point of view and is a little deep... Well I like to think so. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>The Truth<span>

There was something about the school that only the Head Girl herself knew, it was an important part of earning the honour. It was a terrible and potentially life altering truth that could NEVER escape out into their ranks. Each leader that had ever been of the St Trinians girls understood that if that truth were to get out… It would spread like a plague and all would be left as powerless and meek as those at Cheltenham. It wasn't a thought that any true Head Girl could bare and so each year a new person shouldered the great truth and kept it carefully out of sight.

JJ French had known it because she'd always admired the outside world, she understood how it ticked, her tricks of the trade and she could see what they saw, if only in a few things. Kelly Jones learnt it when she reached third year and the bus had grinded to a halt just outside the gates, which were closed, and she had read the sign sat there and it'd slammed into her horrible but she'd kept quiet about it. Annabelle had known right from the start, her supposed superiority, as she had felt back then had allowed her to see the truth and initial wrinkle her nose at the girls behaviour because of it. They all bore it and many before them. The truth…

The fact of the matter was that no matter how powerful, awe inspiring or dread inducing the school was to the world, the occupant of it had forgotten one important fact that kept them afloat. That it was in fact, in the end, a school and they were, in fact, just pupils. They might be terrifying, they might cause knees to knock and many to break out into a cold sweat, they might be able to defeat politicians, police, army, SWAT and many others but at the end off it all they are still a 'school for girls'. Each Head Girl realised that simple truth. They were not indestructible, their friends could die if they were put in bad situations. It was what made each Head Girl so formidable because they understood the cost, the First years, ten and eleven year old girls could die if they messed up and so they couldn't. Each may have brought something new to the table, seduction, brains, ferocity, determination or fear but in their heart of hearts they all felt the same thing, had all thought it.

'_I can't fail them' _and no matter what tribe the Head Girl originated from, they all had that streak of protectiveness that made them all great leaders in their own way.

'_I won't let them down', 'I'll keep 'em strong', 'No ones going to break them', 'These girls are relying on me' _and _'Bloody hell… I'm gonna keep on my toes.'_ All from different leaders, each with the same meaning because they know the truth, they all hold the burden of the secret that could ruin the kingdom they watch over. They're just school girls, teenagers and kids, smart, devious and daring but school girls none the less.

That doesn't mean they need to know it though. The secret shall be kept so, as it has for many years, and St Trinians will remain 'invincible' because the girls don't need to know, they don't need to know… To them they're not school girls, they're Rude Girls, Chavs, Emos, Totties, Geeks, Ecos, Flammables and of course, First Years. So for as long as there's a Head Girl, none of them will every need to know the spirit shattering truth. _'We could die today'._

* * *

><p><em>So what you think of that? Something different... Review?<br>_


	35. Burning

_Got the urge to write some Andrea/Taylor and I got this. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Burning<span>

Andrea was meant to be cold, sharp as ice, freezing to the core, arctic temperature, a dark, chilled cavern, glacier hearted, yet Taylor knew that she couldn't possibly be true. If she were as cold as her pale skin suggested then why did her touches singe? The lightest brush against the Chav left a stinging trail behind like someone had skimmed a hot teaspoon across her skin… it tingled… Was it pleasant? Probably.

If Andrea where sharp as ice, why were her gazes so warm whenever she looked at her rival, not a trace of the irritation or hate that when no one was looking. It was just warm… cosy, leaving a feeling behind like Christmas morning back at the Chav's home, in front of the small fireplace they had there. It felt like hot chocolate and marshmallows, it felt like a new dressing gown and slippers… it was... just so warm.

If the Head Emo were freezing to the core, how come that when they'd hugged, up on that banister after they'd stolen The Girl with a Pearl Earring and won the school challenge, how come Taylor had felt the heat of the brief, joy induced embrace. She had felt the rush of it, Andrea hadn't felt cold when she'd hugged her, she'd like felt the opposite… A roaring bonfire.

If Andrea was arctic temperate then she wouldn't have been worried about the Twins, hadn't been just as concerned when the Sopranos bomb had gotten a little out of hand. She wouldn't have smiled in relief because if the Emo were arctic temperature she wouldn't have care, but she did and so she isn't. Basic logic right?

If she were meant to be dark and chilly like a long since silent cavern, then she wouldn't express herself at all. Maybe she WAS dark, Taylor would admit that because that was why Andrea was an Emo in the first place, it was what made her who she was but she certainly wasn't chilly nor silent. Some might shiver under her scathing glare but Taylor didn't because it wasn't what it looked like, well not when it was aimed at her at least. It wasn't empty or a look that made her shudder because it had a lot inside of it and only a small part of that was what everyone else saw.

If Andrea were glacier hearted then she wouldn't smack any Chav who dared to mess with one of her own, she wouldn't protect Saffron, the first year Emo as if she were a sister. If she were she wouldn't have said sorry when Kelly got stuck with the painting during their robbery, she might have been annoyed but she wouldn't have been sorry. If she were she wouldn't have been Taylor's best friend once upon a time and she wouldn't have laughed at the Chav's God awful jokes. If the Emo were glacier hearted then she wouldn't have broken through their argument and kissed Taylor with a hell load of emotion that few knew she could feel. Taylor wouldn't have been able to feel the heartbeat pounding against her own as the contact.

If Andrea Franco, Head Emo, were any of those things she probably wouldn't be Taylor's girlfriend and if she were as cold as everyone thought she was, her kisses wouldn't burn like a white hot flame that always left a new branding mark on the Chav's heart each and every time, when their fingers wrapped together it wouldn't feel like a forest fire travelling up her arm and through the rest of her, fast and fiercely and when they slept side by side on cold winter nights Taylor wouldn't hold her close and use her as a hot water bottle.

Andrea isn't cold, not to Taylor, because to her she's blazing and scorching and much like the invisible flames that the Chav reckons engulf her, she can be dangerous but in the same why, by just being herself she can bring the warmth. She can bring that Christmas morning EVERY morning, she can make Taylor roast pleasantly in her embrace, she can make her feel all… fuzzy and sickly romantic with a smile and can continue to burn her alive with her kisses because Taylor thinks that it's much more preferable to the cold that SHE feels when Andrea's not there to make her warm. Out the two of them, in an instant, she'd say that she were colder and she likes it better that way because she doesn't mind her how her girlfriend can take her from being in a raging blizzard to the middle of a heat wave…

* * *

><p><em>I quite enjoyed writing this... It was fun finding the many ways to say 'fire'. Review? And if you get a moment, review 'A Decade Done', a word or two even, because I like to know when I'm doing something right, or alternatively, doing something wrong. So yeah, do me a HUGE favour and check it out. That'd be awesome.<br>_


	36. Hard as Nails

_One of these for Bianca with a dash of Zoe/Bianca fir good measure._

* * *

><p><span>Hard as Nails<span>

No St Trinian really had a pleasant story, it what made them into the trouble causers, the mischief makers, the arsonists, the bomb experts and pain inflicting geniuses that they were. Bianca was absolutely no exception, she'd grown up in a council flat near to where Taylor lived and she'd grown up with toughness drilled into her until it came naturally. Her dad had always said that 'the world had no place for softies, you gotta be as hard as nails and not let anything get to you. You have to be stronger than the strongest then no one can break you.'

Bianca had grown up hanging on her dads every word, he was an amateur boxer, nothing big but he was good, slightly stereotypical with his tattoos and whatnot though admittedly one of the tattoo's was her name on his collar bone, she'd wrote that herself aged six. His daughter liked to think of him as a grizzly bear with a big hulking form but a heart somewhere underneath it all. His cheeks were always slightly bristly, he liked his stubble and had the toughest brown eyes of anybody, EVER. Bianca's mum was similarly solid, she worked as a supermarket manager, snapping at the heels of anyone who stepped out of line within those walls. She hated slackers, she'd had to work hard for her spot on top, not everyone was so obliging to let a black woman take over. The area they lived in was filled with sniping people who whispered and muttered because they were racist and Bianca's dad HATED racism, it's what got him in that fight with the guy living opposite. It was nothing different than usual but he was always doing it and the Rude Girls dad was bound to snap.

He did and though he wasn't the greatest boxer in the world, he was good enough to pummel the idiot into a bloody mess. He got a few years for assault and Bianca had never been prouder. She was the only kid that the Wilson family had, she'd almost had a little brother at one point but a miscarriage prevented him from seeing the world, and so Bianca took it upon herself to keep up her dads legacy of not to mess with a Wilson. Bad things happened to you if you did. It was how she met Taylor, how they became friends, she'd seen Taylor smack a girl in the teeth and been brave enough to ask what it was for. They both hated it when anyone involved family, they got on like a house on fire after that.

Whilst her dad was in prison, the Rude Girl cracked her knuckles and used everything her dad had taught her in a good punch to make sure that no one dared to so much as think anything racist, anything against her family because despite the fact they were as solid as steel girders that didn't mean they didn't love each other, even if they never said it. They didn't really need to.

Going to St Trinians had been her parent's idea which she'd agreed to because she respected her parents over any teacher to exist, over any other adults in her life and besides, there were certainly worse places to go… like Cheltenham. She didn't know then that her own mum had gone there twenty five years earlier, the woman had conveniently forgotten to mention that to her, it had apparently 'slipped her mind'. Not that Bianca minded, she felt somewhat smug that she discovered that by herself actually.

Then she met Zoe and with both of them aged ten and despite the fact neither were officially in a clique everyone knew where they were heading, especially when they saw the pair fighting, crashing through the dining room, kicking, punching and biting. Some part of the young Chav was impressed by the fact that the Emo could hold her own against her punches which could leave most people whimpering in agony, the best she got with an enraged snarl. Of course they despised each other, the liked completely different things, hated what the other loved and something about them clashed horribly. Something, probably their matching determination, not stubbornness… determination. They fought constantly and came to an understand after a couple of years of it that it was kind of essential to their routine and it became almost a planned thing, one comment and bang! They were tearing into each other with insults that'd make a sailor flustered. It was awful, the tension, the hate, the malice, the loathing but after every year, and after spending the holidays with her family Bianca kind of looked forward to sneering something at Zoe and making her hiss. It was dreadful and however much it pissed the Rude Girl off to no end she knew that without it everything would be so utterly boring and meaningless even if her father was out now, even if they were there to back her up, to tell her that there was ALWAYS meaning.

The problem was that Zoe was ALWAYS going to be there to snap right back and annoy her but it didn't really matter because at the end of their last year somehow they'd ended up together. Hating the differences but not because it made them who they were, fighting but not because they weren't hating properly, it was stress and frustration and misunderstandings that made them fight and they were in love but not because they still liked to beat the crap out of each other over the small things. Bianca would continue to wake up though with that unbelievably infuriating Emo at her side and even if she were just that, an Emo and Bianca were a Rude Girl and they didn't really get along and they were simply crap at it she couldn't imagine Zoe not being there.

Bianca was as hard as nails, as tough as old boots but much like her dad, somewhere inside her was a heart that her rival had somehow managed to find and steal. Zoe stole a lot of Bianca's things… Bloody Goth… and Bianca suspected that, even if it rankled some piece of her, she wasn't going to be getting that rather vital organ back anytime soon.

"Bianca, shut up, you're thinking aloud again," Zoe muttered drowsily, laid half across the other girl who smirked because the Emo might have DARED to steal from her but she knew that she'd stolen one of her own and she'd be damned if she'd ever give it back. If she couldn't have her own, she'd have Zoe's instead… Fair trade innit? Not 'cause she was gettin' soft... O' course it weren't.

* * *

><p><em>Review because the last one didn't get ANY and I'm loosing my motivation and will to write... Terrible I know, worse than... not dying, I say not dying because y'know, death is like life but with all the crap bits taken out like poverty, facism... and MILEY CYRUS. I just love that quote.<em>


	37. Favourite Flavour?

_Chuddie; chuddy. Noun - Chewing gum.  
>I put the definition in cause it's an awesome word. Yeah an Anon reviewer suggested this... so yeah, it a tad... different. Enjoy.<br>_

* * *

><p><span>Favourite Flavour?<span>

The Chav's were well known for several things, tracksuits, slang, glitter, their tempers, a hatred of anything Emo and of course, bubble gum. The latter substance being somewhat of a lifeline to any Chav worth her salt, without it they were… lost. It was as addictive as smoking and it wasn't uncommon to have fights breaking out between the hooked tribe and any other who DARED to mess with their chewing gum.

The Emos had poetry, the Totties had dangerous heels, the Geeks their computers and the First Years had their hockey sticks, they all had a material thing that made them who they were and for the Chav's that thing just happened to be bubble gum. Nothing special really, they each had their favourite brand and flavour and all that but in the end it was still bubble gum yet still VERY important which could excuse Taylor from acting a tad drastic… violent and rather inconsolable at her loss of her raspberry flavoured gum.

"Where IS I'?"

"Wha'?" Bianca dared ask before her leader wheeled around with a fierce glare, eyes crazed.

"Ma' chuddy!" She grumbled grouchily like a kid who'd lost their favourite toy.

"Ya' lost it?" The other Chav pressed, causing Taylor to clench her fists angrily.

"Nah! Someone… 'as took it!" She replied sharply and Bianca leant back from the force of her words and looked over to the Emo's.

"Is i' the pink packet ya' can't find?" She questioned.

"Yeah!" Taylor grunted.

"I found i'…" Bianca returned and she gestured to the Emo's area with her head before she took a step back as Taylor pushed up her jacket sleeves. This was gonna get messy. NO ONE stood between Taylor and her Bubbleicious bubble gum… not unless they wanted the shape of a knuckle dusted imprinted into their head.

The Head Chav looked much happier now and Bianca lowered her magazine to watch the girl swagger over with a pleased smirk, chewing away and leaving a couple of battered Emos in her wake. Their leader was sadly absent to aid in their defence. Bianca snickered at the damage caused, she herself didn't like anyone messing with her chuddy but Taylor… she went mental, bloody terrifying really if she weren't a Chav.

"Better now Tay?" Bianca grinned.

"Yea', coffin 'uggers 'ad better learn not ta' mess wiv ma' chuddy!" Taylor grumbled before dropping down on her fellow Chav's bed next to her and pulling out her mobile. A soft buzz sounded nearby and Bianca frowned thoughtfully before pulling out her mobile and noting the sender. What the fuck? She opened it anyway.

_Wat's ya fav flava?_

She glanced over to Taylor at her side who was flipping through one of her magazines casually before thinking for a moment and texting back.

_Hav say… raspberry. Y ya askin?_

_I got reasons,_ Is all the return text said.

_An tha is?_ Bianca pressed, scowling at the small screen.

_Wat flavas tha ya was chewin? _The Chav growled lightly and she heard a familiar chuckle next to her, why won't the girl just explain? Bianca hates not being in the know.

… _Bloody raspberry!_ She texted fiercely. Why's Taylor being so cryptic?

_Tha's ma fav flava…_

What the fuck…? The Chav licked her lips absentmindedly then paused before typing one word.

_And?_

She looked across to Taylor who read it and instantly starts texting back with a sly look on her face.

_And I weren't bout kiss sum tosser who has apple flava._

Bianca's eyes scanned over the words, then again because she wasn't sure she read it right and as soon as it processed it she turned to look at Taylor but she didn't get to say a word because the Head Chav kissed her which was… shocking and might've been a little bit weird if she hadn't been crushing hard on her since day one… But she had, so it wasn't weird, different yeah but not weird and besides Taylor tasted like raspberry bubble gum, their favourite flavour and other things as well, other things as well which contributed to the one coherent though that passed through Bianca's mind during the very passionate embrace and that was, 'if only they 'ad Tayla' flava' gum'. Tayla' flava'… kind of 'ad a ring to it, dinnit?

* * *

><p><em>That was so frickin' hard to write! Jeez... I dare you all to give it go. Dare ya'... Review? Because that was harder than convincing a Geography teacher the world is flat and there is NO south pole?<em>


	38. Perfectly Imperfect

_Whoa... First update in forever but I felt like writing something so I did... Taylor/Andrea._

* * *

><p><span>Perfectly Imperfect<span>

The fucking phone is ringing again... It takes Taylor all of her willpower to push herself up off the ground and stumble over to it and even more to look at the caller ID and she stares at it a moment with a blank expression allowing the rings to rattle through her head a while even if she's got a hangover and it hurts. It hurt's a lot less than the pain in her chest. She reaches out with a shaky hand and picks it up, pressing the green button and holding it to her ear hesitantly.

"Yea'?" She mumbles softly.

"Taylor?" A voice replies calmly and her heart clenches and she breathes a sigh of relief all in one.

"Yea', it's me…" She confirms.

"What the hell happened?" Kelly demands sternly, the calm tone vanishing as she switches to her Head Girl voice, the one she very rarely whips out anymore because they're not at St Trinians anymore and she isn't Head Girl but it still makes a part of the Chav flinch and quail.

"… I ain't even sure…" She admits quietly and she hears a frustrated growl and she gulps fearfullu.

"For fucks sake! You made her cry you idiot bloody twat!" Kelly snarls and Taylor's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Wha'?" She murmurs.

"Yes! You made her cry! Well fucking done!" The MI7 agent snaps and the Chav feels her heart drop into the pit of her stomach and break into a million different pieces and guilt and remorse smashes her down until she's on her knees, battered relentlessly by her own emotions.

"… Is… Is she a'right?" She mumbles and Kelly takes a deep breath through the phone and sighs gently which Taylor decides is a million times worse than the anger. Upset Kelly is far less predictable than angry Kelly.

"Yes… After she destroyed my punch bag, cried for several hours and then called you every name under the sun, including some Italian ones I believe, she didn't do anything… She hasn't said a word since… You're a fucking idiot Taylor, you know that?" Kelly says and Taylor nods even if her friend can't see it. Yes, she knows she's an idiot… She's always been an idiot, especially with feelings… They're hard feelings are…

"Yea'… I know Kel… Wha' she doin' now?" She chokes out, coughing to clear the lump from her throat but it doesn't shift.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing…" Kelly replies honestly, bluntly and Taylor gnaws on her lip before rubbing her face and sighing heavily.

"Can ya'… try an' get 'er on tha' phone Kel…? There's somethin' I need tell 'er…" She requests uncertainly and there's a pause.

"I'll try… You know I'll do my best Taylor," The other woman returns, her meaning clear. 'I'll do my best but I can't guarantee a thing' and it's got to be enough and Taylor waits, pushing herself back to her feet because now is not a time to feel sorry for herself. She waits, pacing with agitation, listening to Kelly talking but she can't hear _her_, the one voice she wants to hear except for one word, spat out like venom, 'fine'. "She's going to talk Taylor… You'd BETTER make it good," Kelly warns seriously.

"Thanks Kel…" The Chav returns and there's a short moment of rustling then a light huff of breath.

"What do you want Tay… Taylor?" A voice hisses, correcting herself and the brunette grimaces, she wasn't called Taylor, not by _her_… She'd done that on purpose of course.

"… I know sorry ain't gonna cut it-" Taylor begins.

"No shit!"

"Ya' gotta let me talk. Just 'ear me out…" The Chav pleads, her hands clenching and silence follows. "I know sorry ain't gonna cut it…" She repeats and she focuses on the words, controlling her slang as best she can. "… 'cause I've said it too many times for it ta' matter so instead I'm just gonna give ya' the truth which is, ta' put it simply, we're shit together and you deserve better than a dipshit like me… Ya' deserve someone who ain't a lazy arse sometimes and who'll get up extra early out the blue and make ya' one of those weird ass cheese omelettes ya' like… with coffee… black and with three sugars. You deserve someone who'll tidy the house for when ya' get home and not whine 'bout sleeping in that coffin ya' like, someone who'll water your plants ya've got all over the place and not get drunk and not say stupid things all the time… Ya' deserve tha'… but ya' see…" Taylor explains and she takes a deep breath.

"I love ya'… And I don't want ta' wake up without ya' there and I don't want ta' not have ya' moaning at me when I put my feet on the coffee table… I love ya'… I love ya' so bloody much that without ya' I'm nothin'…" She admits and she wipes the tears from her face and closes her eyes. "I want ta' be some who deserves ya'… I wanna have the chance ta' make ya' breakfast, to clean the house so ya' can chill as soon as ya' get home, I wanna have the chance to water ya' Venus fly trap and ta' say how much I love ya' to ya' face 'cause I never have before… I want ya' here Rea… and I wanna make it right…" She sniffs emotionally and she waits patiently for the verdict from the Emo.

"I…" Andrea starts before sighing. "…Tay…" The Chav on the other end off the line grits her teeth, bracing herself for the agony her long since ex-rival will proobably induce with her next words. "… We're horrible together…" Silently Taylor has to agree, absolutely God awful they are… "But we're even worse apart…" A spark of hope flares and Taylor fights it down, just in case. "… and shit, you're the only idiot stupid enough to put up with my constant complaining so I guess we're stuck together."

At those words, a sincere, thankful, amazed and outright overjoyed grin splits across the Chavs face and she brushes away more tears and chuckles lightly from pure relief.

"Taylor?" Andrea prompts.

"Yea'?" She smiles.

"Are you crying?" The Emo questions teasingly and Taylor can almost see the smirk but it doesn't prevent her beaming to herself.

"Nah! Chav's don't cry!" She protests and there's a comfortable pause.

"Taylor?"

"Yea'?" The Chav says again.

"Love you too… but you're still an idiot." With those parting words, the line goes dead and if Taylor thought her grin couldn't get any bigger she was just proven wrong and she puts the phone back and cracks her knuckles in preparation before swaggering off towards the kitchen. She has an omelette to make.

* * *

><p><em>I can't promise many updates but the odd one might pop up. I'm still trying to sort everything out. Anyway, reviews really are appreciated and do make a difference when I'm... well, feeling like I am. I hope you'll review and thank you for reading.<em>


	39. In Sickness and In Health

_A Kelly/Annabelle oneshot unless I continue this in another drabble maybe...?_

* * *

><p><span>In Sickness and In Health<span>

"My God you look horrible."

"Why thank you Fritton," Kelly replied sarcastically. She was very aware that she didn't look very good that morning and that was because she had a raging migraine and she also suspected flu was forming. She felt awful and could quite happily have curled up in bed for the rest of the day but alas, the job of Head Girl requires no break and so she had managed to drag her aching body all the way to the food hall for a cup of coffee… which, having been her saviour many a time, actually hadn't helped that much at all. Annabelle as one of the more sympathetic St Trinians, put the back of her hand to Kelly's forehead and grimaced.

"You're burning up Kel… Feels like you've got a nasty fever…" She noted.

"Eugh… Just what I need…" Her friend grumbled, looking down at her empty mug and without words, Annabelle took the mug, got a refill and returned a minute later along with a packet of aspirin in hand.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed Kelly, it won't help much…" She said, sliding the drink and drugs across to the other girl who without hesitation threw back a few of the pills.

"Belle… I'm Head Girl, I can't have days off because I'm feeling iffy…" She returned and the brunette opposite her gazed at her a moment.

"'Iffy'? A fever isn't feeling iffy Kelly. You do know that if it gets really bad you could die," She said with emphasis on the last word as she raised her eyebrows.

"That's not good is it…" Kelly mumbled, pointing out the obvious and Annabelle smiled at her.

"No, not really. A Head Girl having a few days off is better than having a dead Head Girl," She reasoned and despite herself, the Jones was beginning to see the wisdom in her companion's words.

"Yes but what will-" She started.

"I'll pass on the message that if there are any problems they have to sort it out themselves and quit whining to you because you're on your deathbed and one more complaint could finish you off… Alternatively, I could ask the Sopranos to keep them all in line…" Annabelle interrupted smoothly, resting her elbows on the table and folding her arms with a confident smile. She really had changed since those first days.

"What about-" Kelly began.

"-Flash? I'm sure the Totties will be able to handle him…"

Annabelle was rather brilliant when she set her mind on something, brilliantly stubborn with a retort to just about everything.

"Fine but what of-" The Head Girl muttered.

"-Andrea and Taylor? Any trouble with them and we'll lock them in the freezer again and blast out the entire collective works of Ludwig van Beethoven…"

"You've thought of everything haven't you?" Kelly realised with a sigh and Annabelle flashed a smile.

"Yes I have. Now go to bed Kelly," She urged and there was a moment's pause.

"Fine…" The other girl conceded. "But if there are any problems…"

"There won't be. Do have some faith Kelly, the school will not spontaneously combust in your absence," Belle teased and Kelly gave a simple flat glare.

"Well played Fritton…" She muttered before taking her mug and the aspirin and walking back out with Annabelle's satisfied smirk lingering in her mind…

Kelly Jones hated showing weakness. It went against every fibre of her being, it was a part of her unfathomable personality… Her invincibility, her strength, her cool, she never let it show if anything was bothering her… except now.

"Kill me!" She groaned quietly, pulling the pillow over her head to block out the sound of distant explosions which were feeling somewhat like a pickaxe to her brain with each bang.

"That wouldn't do at all…" Annabelle tutted before yanking the pillow off and the infamous Jones hissed as the light hit her eyes before her tormentor closed the curtains and threw a few towels over it, leaving them, or more importantly Kelly, in a bearable gloom.

"What's happened Fritton? Is someone dead?" Kelly mumbled grouchily into her bed, her tone showing her displeasure and mild hope that, that might be the case. She really was in a foul mood.

"No… I brought you some medicine, a drink and some soup so stop grumbling and sit up," Annabelle replied sternly.

"I don't want anything… Leave me alone…"

"Don't be so childish. You won't get better if you don't do as I ask…" Belle said, a firm growl in her voice that wouldn't be argued with.

"Eugh… I don't like you Fritton…" Kelly glared before sitting up and leaning back into her pillows.

"You're just saying that because you're miserable."

"Oh shush!"

"You know I'm right Kel."

"I don't need to be babysat, I can handle myself."

"Erm, no you can't. I've had a fever, I've had flu, I know it's awful and leaves you pretty much helpless… Now eat your soup."

"… What is that?"

"Soup. Vegetable with lots of minerals and vitamins… Just eat it."

"I'm not hungry."

The brunette blinked at her before smiling slyly.

"I don't care."

"When did you get so mean?"

"If I were mean I'd have left you in here to whine to yourself rather than listening to you complaining about how awful it is… Now eat the soup before I decide to force feed you…"

"… Fine then Fritton." She ate without a shred of doubt in her mind that Annabelle would follow through with her threat if she didn't.

Everything was perfect, it was quiet and dark… the drugs had zonked her out so all in all the world felt like a much nicer place… If she could only stop shivering long enough to get some sleep…

"How you feeling Kel?" A warm and pleasantly comforting voice whispered nearby, ever so softly.

"Cold…" Kelly muttered and cosy hands wrapped around one of hers, instantly warming her to the core, though more because of who's hands it were than anything else and in a flash she pulled the brunette down next to her prompting a stifled yelp and wrapped an arm around the warm body. "Much better…" She whispered.

"I feel so used… If you get me sick Kelly Jones I am going to be really mad," Annabelle warned.

"Uh huh…" The Head Girl droned absentmindedly, her grip tightening slightly and there was a comfortable pause. "Thanks Fritton," Kelly added softly and fingers linked with her own loosely and she smiled.

"Pleasure Jones."

Cheeky bloody sod.

* * *

><p><em>I'm supposed to be focussing on the sequel to 'Weird as innit?' which for anyone who cares, is called 'Wrong innit?' unless I think of another title.<br>Imaginative... innit? Review?_


	40. Today is a Gift

_I just decided to write something and I got this. Not my best I don't think but it's 1550 words... And it's got some swearing in... just so you know.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Today is a Gift<span>

Despite everything, knife fights were not in fact a common occurrence at St Trinians. They preferred to keep the body count to a minimum, saved everyone a bunch of paperwork, unneeded hassle and the press sticking their noses into their business. However it did happen, very occasionally but still… it did happen and now was one of those times…

…

It was just some unmentionable and exceedingly sadistic Emo, rather more than the other Emo's with a temper which stewed dangerously below the surface. She was no one in particular but she also didn't like taking a bunch of crap from Chav's. Her tolerance level was very low. No one was quite sure how it happened, probably just another taunting jibe but one minute there was nothing and the next they were snarling and hissing, both clutching deadly looking blades and facing each other off. Just a Chav and an Emo, nothing special about either of them, other than the fact they'd never gotten along. Biblical hate, not the kind Andrea and Taylor had but worse… much worse.

…

They circled, eyes narrowed and growling before clashing like two very pissed off predators. With the fight taking pace in the middle of the dorm, a lot of people had fallen silent, watching warily, uncertain of what to do before the Emo's and the Chav's dove in to try and diffuse the situation before their leaders found out but the pair were so incensed they weren't about to let even their own tribes cool them down and considering they were holding very sharp knives no one dared get close enough to do anything. Instead, a few raced off to track down Andrea and Taylor who were halfway through having their own argument when the first year skidded to a halt and breathlessly explained what was going on. Abandoning their petty squabble they raced off hurriedly. Neither wanted to be on the receiving end of Kelly's fury when she found out so it was best to fix it now and never mention it again. The pair crashed through the door and pushed through the crowd in time to see the Emo raise her knife to stab the Chav through the head, missing entirely when the other girl rolled out from beneath her.

"Oh shiz!" Taylor groaned. "Bianca! Wha's goin' on?" She added and her friend shrugged.

"Dunno, jus' started dinnit? Like it would…" She explained.

"Anyone injured yet?" Andrea asked Zoe who had appeared at her side in a flash.

"Just minor wounds…" She replied, looking back to the fight as her fellow tribe member dodge a slash by tumbling into a roll and back to her feet.

"Taylor! We've got to stop this!" The Head Emo growled fiercely.

"I know tha' don't I?" Her rival snapped irritably. The crowd was getting increasing agitated… This didn't look good at all. "I'll try an' grab Karri ar'ight?" Taylor added after a seconds thought.

"Fine, I'll get Emily…" Andrea muttered and they waited for the opportune moment before acting quickly. Taylor grabbed hold of the knife wielding wrist of the Chav and lowered the arm before snapping her into a solid arm lock and pushing her down onto the nearest bed as she struggled futilely against her leaders grip. Andrea meanwhile had to dodge the blade in the Emo's hand before she could grab the arm and she gritted her teeth from the exertion.

"That's enough!" She barked but in a move she wasn't excepting, the Emo in her grasp shoved against her and sent her tumbling backwards and into Taylor who very nearly lost her grip on the subdued Chav. Then, before anyone else could react, the enraged Emo, yanked her arm out of Andrea's hand and lifted her knife up, aiming straight towards Taylor with a snarl.

"Die Chav…" She growled, stabbing down but in another move that Andrea didn't see coming, she herself turned quickly to the left, spinning to face the Head Chav and blocking the knifes path. Earning herself a blade to her back before Taylor's eyes went as wide as plates in utter shock and horror, her grip slackening on the silent Chav beneath her. In a moment the room dropped into complete stunned silence before a choked breath came from the Emo attacker who scuttled back and away from Andrea who was gazing into her rivals eyes, watching the panic flying through them in a swirl of a million emotions as she frowned slightly, confused by her own actions and too baffled to feel the pain. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form the right words.

"I…" She said simply, quietly but a moment later she crumpled to the ground and with an endless black creeping into her vision she was briefly aware of a voice shouting and calling her and through blurring vision she could see Taylor over her, frantic and clearly terrified. It was strange really… seeing her like that…

"_Andrea!... Rea!... Rea!"_

Taylor stopped calling her that a long time ago…

…

Andrea was back, the trip to the hospital had been horrible, the smell of disinfectant, sickness and the removal of her Emo attire had made it simply horrible. Not that she expected anything less but still. What she got upon her return was a few looks that she couldn't place but eventually realised to be respectful. She had taken a knife for a Chav, Taylor none the less and maybe people figured she had guts but the fact of the matter was, she hadn't much thought about it at the time and she didn't regret it now. It just happened. The Emo that had stabbed her, had put herself in solitary for almost killing her leader and the other Chav had kept clear of any Emo's for a good while, wary of revenge. Taylor… had vanished… which pissed Andrea off to no end because for fucks sake she almost died and Taylor can't even show her stupid face because she's too chicken. Well that what she thinks it is… So she takes it upon herself to track the idiot down.

…

In a classroom? No wonder no one could find her and she looked awful, dark rings around her eyes, her make up nowhere to be seen and her usually bright, teasing eyes looked dull and tired. Not that Andrea particularly focussed on her rivals eyes… She slipped into the room without making the sound then purposefully let the door click shut and Taylor jolted violently then wheeled around, ready to snap something which died in her throat and she just looked at Andrea before tearing her eyes away and staring out the window.

"Wha' ya' want?" She asked, trying to sound tough but it came out softer than she'd meant it to and the Emo behind her paused.

"… Why have you been hiding?" She questioned bluntly.

"I ain't…" Taylor grumbled.

"… Yes you have… Don't bullshit me Taylor," Andrea replied firmly and quiet wrapped around the room with only the distant explosions and screaming to fill it wich only made the absence of conversation more apparent and the tension spiked.

"A'right…" The Chav mumbled eventually and she stood quickly, her chair scraping back and she stalked up to Andrea and stood no more than a foot away from her, staring her in the eye. "A'right… I been hidin'. Know why? 'Cause ya' almost died! An' it bothers me! It's messin' wiv ma' head an'… an' I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anythin'! 'Cause ya' almost bloody died and I were terrified that you were gonna! Tha'… Tha' I'd loose ya'… A'right? I were scared an' I don't like it!" She ranted, voice trembling and she turned her head back to the window. "I were scared… I thought… I thought you were gonna die… an'… I never felt so scared…" She stumbled out and her usually proud form slumped, her head hanging and eyes closed, the emotions weighing on her shoulders heavily… But then arms wrapped tightly around her neck and she hesitated before returning the embrace carefully around the Emo's waist.

"You're a fucking pillock Taylor… I wouldn't take a knife for just anybody you know…" Andrea murmured, breathing softly into the Chav's neck.

"Don't do tha' again yea'?" Taylor requested gently.

"I can't promise a thing…" Andrea told her honestly.

"I'd ratha' take the knife… It'd hurt less…" Taylor whispered honestly and her hand shook as she ran it through dark hair before lips met her own, not giving her time to react but she found that in that kiss, the whole weight shifted off her shoulder blades and she could breathe again. She took a slow, deep breath, smelling cinnamon, coffee and Andrea and smiled slightly.

"Try and stop me Chav…" The Emo smirked against her lips.

"Anytime Goth girl…" Taylor returned smoothly and effortlessly and this time, she kissed back… and every time after that she'd kiss back because if there's one thing they'd both learnt was that today is a gift and it's something to be made the most out of…

* * *

><p><em>I'll give a virtual cookie to anyone that can figure out where I got 'today is a gift' from because it's from one of my favourite animated films... and just because. So review because even though this one sucks majorly (crappiest fight scene in the history of fight scenes), it's all I've got at the minute and I figured you deserved SOMETHING... Anything really.<em>


	41. Guilt

_Quess who's popping up for a visit? This is rather... sad really with a sort of happy ending. I dunno... but I had to use that quote there and yes, it is actually spelt like that. Sorry for my long departure but enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Guilt<span>

_"Guilt is the cause of more disauders,_

_than history's most obscene marorders"_ – E.E. Cummings

She was dimly aware of a voice, someone was saying her name but it didn't matter. Not as she stood there with her fathers cold words echoing through her mind. The phone slipped from her limp grasp and clattered to the floor, bouncing across the wood.

"_Zoe!"_

She didn't care who was shouting her, she walked out the room and headed up the stairs slowly and stepped onto the roof of the decrepit building. She was dimly aware of someone following her but it didn't matter. Zoe walked across towards the front of the school, the biting wind barely felt at all. She was numb. She looked around and saw Andrea stood in the doorway, watching her and she tore her eyes away from her friend before climbing onto the stone wall overlooking the entrance to St Trinians School for Young Ladies. It was a nice view, she mused, the fields, the trees… Nice. Zoe stood up fearlessly upon the wall and just looked.

"Zoe?" Andrea urged cautiously as she walked closer.

"Don't come any closer, Andrea!" Zoe snarled, eyes flashing dangerously and her head whipped around and her leader stopped dead in her tracks..

"Okay… Just tell me what's wrong," She said calmly and Zoe shook her head as she turned back to face the view. The air may have been cold but it was refreshing… Nice. Just nice…

"My father called…" Zoe growled and her gaze lowered to the ground far below… So very far.

"What did he say?" Andrea coaxed gently.

"… Do you remember that summer, in my first year when you visited for a couple of days?" Zoe questioned.

"Yes…" Andrea confirmed, uncertain as to where the conversation was going.

"Do you remember me telling you about Andrew?" Zoe pressed.

"Yes… Your little brother… He was born towards the end of the school year…" Andrea remembered.

"Yes… He liked you. Just a baby but a good judge of character… He didn't our father but he liked me too. He stopped crying if I held him… He laughed if I so much as rolled my eyes at him. He thought it was hilarious…" Zoe continued, her voice shaking slightly.

"Zoe… What are you trying to say?" Her friend said softly and then the most dead and lifeless yet agonised eyes Andrea had ever seen met her own.

"… He's dead," Zoe whispered. "… And it's all my fault…" Andrea's eyes widened as she remembered the little black haired boy, giggling when he'd been shoved into her arms.

"Zoe… Of course it's not your fault." There was a pause.

"… They were horrible to him… Just because he was apart of our family… because everyone hates our family around there. Father's had a hand in closing the nursery, the Youth Centre, too many things… and they hate us…" Zoe murmured. "And I told him not to take it… I told to stand up for himself and he's tall for his age so he should've been okay. But older people in the school got involved and father says that they didn't know how old he was… They didn't realise. Like it was excuse on behalf of a bunch of murderers!... He said that Andrew wouldn't let it go… because I'd told him not to and I wasn't there to tell him to just leave it. He wouldn't listen to father…" She continued and she glanced to Andrea. "Why! Why did he listen to me and not him!" She demanded fiercely.

"You can't, Zoe. It was just-" Andrea started.

"What? Just what! A horrible accident? They murdered him, they beat him to a pulp because he wouldn't back down, because he hung on every fucking word that came out my mouth!" Zoe snarled in fury and she turned away, her eyes glazed with tears that couldn't fall. Zoe doesn't cry. She wished she could. "I killed him… He trusted me… and I killed him."

"Zoe. Listen to me!" Andrea pleaded as she saw Zoe staring at the ground below. "Just wait!"

"I don't deserve to live… I bet he hates me… I bet he wishes I was dead for what I've done," She murmured as she shook her head in misery and disbelief.

"Just wait a minute… If you step off that edge, you're a coward! Zoe, if you jump off and die then you're a coward running away from something she couldn't stop! You have to face this! You can't blame yourself!" Andrea urged.

"But it's my fault… An eye for an eye, Andrea. I have to jump…" Zoe stated, like it was a fact and she said it as calmly and coolly as if they were discussing the weather. Her eyes darted across the gravel below and she wondered idly if the impact would make much of a mess. She wasn't keen on scarring any first years really but the fact was she just had to go. An eye for an eye… She'd always believed in that. She couldn't say she exactly wanted Andrea to watch her fall either though.

"No you don't! Zoe! You can make this right!" Andrea calls urgently and Zoe frowns at her.

"How? He's dead… How do you fix a dead person, Andrea? How?" She questions.

"Look… You can't bring him back… but he's your brother and the least you can give him is your presence at his funeral. For God's sake, Zoe. You were his idol! He loved you to bits and thought you were the greatest thing to grace the planet since art!" Andrea ranted. Andrew did love art, much like his sister… He always had a sketchpad handy. "If you jump you'll be spitting on his memory of you!"

"He probably already hates me," Zoe reasoned but there was doubt in her voice.

"No. I met him that one time as a baby… but I've seen him many more times. At the end of every term and I could see that he thought you were brilliant. Whatever else anyone thinks, whatever your father thinks of you, he thought you were great… Don't jump, Zoe. If not for me or this school or your parents then for him. He wouldn't want you to…" Andrea said gently.

"… But I killed him…" Zoe choked out, her head hanging. "How do I live with that?"

"You'll find a way… I'm your best friend, Zoe. I promise that I'll help you…" Andrea swore and with hesitation Zoe sat down then covered her face in her hands as the Head Emo approached. "It'll be alright, Zoe."

"He's gone… and I didn't even get say goodbye…" The other Emo whispered miserably and the guilt was so heavy upon her heart that her shoulders slumped. The weight too great for her to hold.

"I know… I know…" Andrea returned, putting a hand to her friends shoulder lightly and she stood there for a long while with only Zoe's shuddering breathes to fill the painful silence. Andrea didn't know what to say…

…

Zoe wasn't invited but that was because her father hated her. She didn't care. She saw her mother give a tearful smile when she walked over to the grave. She couldn't step in a church, it felt horribly wrong when she did but she was there for the burial. She ignored the cold stare of her father drilling into her skull and took a handful of dirt from the vicar who kept himself incredibly calm considering her attire but then he'd known her when she was three and still in bright orange dresses. Zoe stepped up to the grave and bobbed down where his head was. His coffin was pure white and silver… Fitting for his character. He was the kind of Emo that Andrea was but ever more prone to laughter and smiles. He was the light that counteracted the dark within the household.

"I'm so sorry brother… I hope you can forgive me," Zoe whispered sadly before dropping the earth on top of the coffin and she rose steadily and was quickly wrapped in a hug from her mother.

"Thank you," The woman murmured and Zoe returned the embrace.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," She returned honestly and then after giving the grave one long last look she left and as she did she promised silently that she'd visit again soon but she couldn't linger there, not when the pain was still so raw. She knew her mother understood. Zoe stepped through the wooden gate and took a deep breath before looking up from the ground and she instantly met the eyes of her rival who was waiting patiently by her car. The Emo didn't question it. She'd told Andrea that it would be better visit when the entire family wasn't there. Zoe's family had some sort of disagreement with the Franco's, they did with everyone really, so it was best avoided but the Wilsons… They were in the clear as far as Zoe knew. Not that it mattered. Bianca would have come anyway.  
>The Rude Girl unfolded her arms as Zoe walked towards her then pulled her into a tight hug because though they were rivals there were times when it didn't really matter and in those times they were possibly the best girlfriends anywhere. Usually they were the worst but there were moments that made the rest worth it. To be honest, they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.<p>

Zoe breathed deeply, in and out, letting Bianca's warmth and the secure and ever reliable embrace fill her with a familiar feeling of calm. The guilt still gnawed at her, it was left her restless, haunted by nightmares in both her sleeping and waking hours, tormenting her. The pain of the loss drove her to the point where most people would be crying but of course she couldn't. The worst of it though was that Andrew was the only thing that made Zoe and her parents some sort of family and in the process of loosing him, she had lost her mother and father too.

"Let's go 'ome…" Bianca murmured softly. Home… St Trinians. Zoe used to think she had two homes but St Trinians was all she has left.

"Okay…" Zoe agreed quietly but neither of them moved, not for a long while…

* * *

><p><em>It's a shame that my first update in forever has to be depressing but hey, my mood reflects into my writing and I think I needed get this off my chest. Guilt isn't fun, especially if you're not sure what it's for...<em> _Review guys, they cheer me up immensely._


	42. Stone Cold Fear

_I thought this idea was interesting... Lets see what scares the St Trinians girls._

* * *

><p><span>Stone Cold Fear<span>

Only Polly knows and that was through an accident. A horrendous incident which the Geek thankfully agreed to never mention to another living soul. Polly is reliable like that. Kelly tries to push back the churning in her stomach, the cold sweat on her palms as she lingers outside the door, trying to gain the courage to go in but she never has managed. She looks up at the sign above the door and gazes at it before letting her eyes drop. She remembers the incident… She and Polly were following this man, some rich guy, they were hoping to get their hands on his sleazy money and so had taken the backstreets in the gloom. Kelly hadn't seen the sign. She'd walked right in… and ended up clutching to Polly like a limpet to a rock, quivering with pure unadulterated terror. She knew it was ridiculous, she was a grown woman now... but no. She turns on heel and sighs as she walks away. She'll have to go to the supermarket again. It serves her right for forgetting the meat but she can't set foot in a butchers… Not for the life of her. Not since she got trapped in a butchers freezer overnight when she was only four. You don't forget an experience like that…

Annabelle stares at it from afar, her eyes locked onto the gleam of the metal, the sunlight shining off of it just so. It's disgusting. She can't stop looking at it though. It's just sat there like a useless ornament, taking up room, it's an eyesore she thinks but of course, some are rather fond of them things. She grimaces at it and shudders, wrapping her arms tight around herself and wishing not for the first time that Kelly bloody Jones wouldn't have to keep disappearing off on missions. It's not like she's got a phobia of the thing though, that's just daft and beside she has reasons. Logical reasons which make sense but she'll never admit to anybody. She watches her father step out of St Trinians walk towards it, pat it fondly then climb inside his bride and joy. The truth was he loved his stinking car more than his own daughter…

She forces her tight fists to unclench and she fights the urge to clutch her seat as the man adjusts his equipment and wanders around and she turns her stare to the floor. She tells herself to keep calm, that she's being ridiculous and that she just needs to suck it up and stop being so pathetic. When she looks up though her heart still clenches, her chest constricts and she swallows. The man is an aging fellow with a constant and annoying smile. She is hating this whole thing but mostly that accursed thing he's adjusting now so that it's at the perfect angle. The man looks up.  
>"Can you move a little to the left?" He requests and in response, all he gets is a dark scowl and he clears his throat nervously. "Alrighty then. Here we go…" He continues, brushing it off and he hunches over behind <em>it<em>. "Smile!" He says but she doesn't. The flash blinds her and makes her heart jump against her ribs.  
>Cameras…<br>Zoe is terrified of cameras.

She feels the punch connect with her temple and send her crashing to the ground, stars dancing behind her eyes and she shakes her head a tad to clear it as she pushes herself up onto her elbows.  
>"Stay down!"<br>She feels it then, the first horrible dregs as her head rings and her lip bleeds and everything hurts. She breathes heavily, dropping down onto her back and the smug face stands over her and she scowls defiantly, even as that familiar feeling starts to sink into her bones.  
>"You got guts I'll give you that. You're persistent… but everyone conforms. You are not gonna be any different…"<br>She is silent as the words fuse into her mind and stick there, repeating themselves over and over again and she grits her teeth and takes a deep breath before sending her foot into the other teen stomach and she watches her fall back with a groan of pain. She stands up slowly and wipes her lip and forces back the fear as her opponent rises and cracks her knuckles with an angry snarl. She's a black belt in Karate that girl and yet Bianca isn't scared of her.  
>She's scared of losing…<p>

Andrea watches Taylor sleeping softly across the dorm, sprawled out like a cat, her arms around a pillow and she breathes gently. In and out… In and out. Andrea turns her head away then rubs her face and lies back and stares at the ceiling. It's been this way for a long while, she can't remember when it started or why but it did. She daren't close her eyes. It's not that she believes in monsters under her bed or anything but… every time she closes her eyes, that unpleasant feeling, like she's falling slips in and she can't breathe properly until she's got her eyes open again. It only leaves when she's so tired that she basically passes out. She wishes that for once she could just sleep…  
>"Andrea?" A voice whispers beside her and she jolts, her head snapping around to meet the worried eyes of her kind of not-rival. She sits up slowly.<br>"What?" She asks quietly and Taylor's eyes narrow and she examines her eyes.  
>"Ya' ain't sleeping," She points out knowingly. She always bloody knew, it's made them work so well.<br>"Never do," Andrea smiles slightly and Taylor frowns before thinking.  
>"Move over."<br>"What?" Andrea questions.  
>"Budge over, Goth girl. I'll need some room, won't I?" The Chav returns and Andrea shuffles to her right and Taylor slides in beside her and puts an arm around her shoulders. "Ain't nothin' gonna be bothering <em>my<em> Emo while I'm 'ere…" She murmurs. "Better?"  
>"Yup…" Andrea mumbles tiredly, throwing an arm over Taylor and closing her eyes. She realises it then. She's not scared of the dark or monsters or ghosts…<br>She's scared of being alone… more specifically, without Taylor…  
>What she doesn't realise is that Taylor is equally scared of ebing without her.<p>

Polly smiles a tad as she floors the stock market once again, bringing it to it's knees… in a legal way, if you can count blackmailing for company information legal that is. She knows that she is vital for the success of the school. Lucy has a bit to learn before she's ready to take the ropes and so she's needed a little longer. As she gazes around the room it strikes her that she is only there for another half a year and then she's off into the world to spread St Trinians style trouble across the technological and scientific world. She'll do well. She believes in her own abilities, she works hard to do well but she wonders… Will it be enough? She looks over the familiar faces and when Kelly spots her looking she flashes a smile to her friend who returns it slightly. Kelly frowns and heads over and sits beside her and waits.  
>"What if I'm not good enough?" Polly asks and Kelly blinks.<br>"When have you ever not been good enough?" She reasons and Polly folds her arms and leans back into the chair with a sigh.  
>"I don't know… which is what I'm worried about. I've never really failed and I know if it happens… It'll be a rather devastating blow," She explains and Kelly gazes at her before smiling warmly.<br>"Polly, you are my best friend. I have faith in you. Now stop worrying," She instructs and Polly smiles.  
>"Okay, Kelly…" She says and the Head Girl stands and heads off to break up another fight between Zoe and Bianca, leaving Polly to think. The Geek looks to her computer and shakes her head at herself. She used to think of herself as fearless.<br>As it turns out, she's rather scared of not being needed…

She remembers coming to St Trinians and gaining such a passion for style. At the end of first year, she was hooked. Peaches and Chloe had been the cause of that fiasco and the result was a shopping spree with her parents during the summer holidays and an extension on her wardrobe. She remembers it fondly and smiles at the memories. Her family were not particularly well off but she herself had earned her fair share by various First Year means and so she spent. She also got her father a new tie and a her mother a pretty necklace. They were generous with her and as a result bought themselves little. It really wasn't fair. So she bought a tie that wasn't disgusting and a necklace that was, a necklace because her mother had like NO jewellery whatsoever. So when Chelsea returns home in her final year and packs her bags to move into her new flat, she buys her father a new tie and her mother another pretty necklace and she hugs them both tightly and she is scared. She is scared because though she has the entire world to look forward to, her parents work hard and will not experiences the same adventures because they're too good to give themselves anything and leave it behind if only for a short. Chelsea is scared of what'll happen without her there to tell them to 'go out to dinner or something'.  
>Her worst fear is that her parents forget to keep themselves happy without her there to remind them and in doing so make themselves miserable…<p>

Some might call it an ulterior motive but she doesn't call it that because it sounds sinister and wrong with bad intentions and her intentions aren't bad by any means. She genuinely doesn't like the damage to the planet and in a way she feels like she's suffering for it because it's sad and it's frustrating when so few people can understand just why global warming and carbon dioxide emissions are so bad. She loves the planet, she loves the trees, the plants, the animals and the life that thrives everywhere and she finds it amazing. She just wished that other people could see it too and wouldn't be so reluctant about saving it. There was no logic to complaining at all because it's a good thing and it does good so why? Why is it always a problem? She gazes out across the grounds, the sun rising behind the trees and she looks up at the wind turbines and smiles slightly. Well… It's a start. She ignores the tightening of her stomach and heads back inside.  
>Celia's biggest fear is not for herself. It's for the planet.<br>She terrified of what humans are capable of…

* * *

><p><em>This was a kind of spur of the moment thing so... whatever.<br>Review? They're nice... like the sun is for melting all the ice thats threatening to do harm to unsuspecting souls such as myself._


	43. Random Words

_A little collection of mini things sourced from the use of a random word generator. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Grandfather<span>

Most St Trinians had women role models but Polly didn't. Her role model was her grandfather. He wasn't a particularly spectacular man, well at least he didn't look it. As a matter of fact he'd parachuted out a helicopter and into the grand canyon, he'd travelled across a scorching desert and been initiated into one of the nomadic groups, he hacked into the Pentagon when he was twenty and spent a few nights in her majesties prison for it but managed to bluff his way out of it by explaining he'd been very drunk at the time and hadn't realised what he was doing. He was in the army for eleven years before deciding it wasn't to his taste and he left and was brought into the services of the Navy. He helped design a torpedo for one of their ships. Polly's grandfather looked like a perfectly ordinary old man with nothing much special about him other than his inane act to mess with your head like no one else. That's why he's Polly's role model. He chooses to look un-extraordinary which is all the better to marvel people later. Polly likes that about him. So she does the same.

Sufferer

Zoe wouldn't openly tell anybody if there was anything wrong with her but there was. She had depression which in itself was bad enough, some days the world seemed so bleak that it wasn't worth it but then those were the days when she didn't take the medication. Those were the days when she had to _try_ standing on her own two feet but it never did any good. She hated that weakness… but what made it worse was the migraines. It might seem ridiculous and she'd never say it out loud but God... The migraines. A pain so intense that it felt like her skull was cracking, a flash of light sent a pain so horrendous that her vision blurred and she couldn't think right. So maybe it didn't help when she had Chavs playing their music too loudly and so she snapped and she snarled and gained a few more enemies than necessary because they just wouldn't stop. She'd never tell them why. She just continues to ignore them as best she can, half asleep on pain relief and thinking the oddest things on the anti-depressants. She just waits for it to be over so she can go back to smashing Bianca's face into the plasterboard like she ought to be doing…

Photograph

Annabelle has one photo. One of her mother and nothing else. The brunette is laughing at the camera, the sun highlighting the easy beauty. She had laugh lines, bright blue eyes and lightly tan skin. She looked like the sort of woman who'd bake cakes for the friends of her children and be that really cool mum that everybody wanted. Annabelle never got the chance to know her though and so she has the one picture and she gazes at it sometimes and wonders. _What if you were here mum?_ _What if you were here?_ Then she thinks of her Aunt, Kelly, Polly, Andrea, Taylor, Chelsea, the Twins and Celia and all the others and she finds that despite herself, maybe things are how they're meant to be. The thought doesn't fill the aching void in her chest though… and neither can the picture.

Scalping

Bianca watches Zoe take down a Cheltenham girl and grimaces at the level of violence and the snarl on Zoe's face as she sends her hockey stick into another girl's stomach. She's like… like a warrior woman. Fierce and nasty… and fucking scary. The Emo kicks the girl for good measure and steals her hockey stick before strolling off oh so casually and Bianca gulps as discretely as she can then she shudders. Another hockey stick, another trophy of the Emo's violent capabilities. Bianca is certain, dead certain, that if scalping wouldn't mentally scar everybody, Zoe would do it…

Underground

Kelly runs, her heart pounding fast in her chest, her bare feet splashing through the puddles of the afternoon rain that has yet to ease. She glances back, breathing hard, then puts her hand over the gash on her arm where a bullet grazed her. She's out though. Bloody arseholes thought they could kidnap a St Trinian… Idiots. She peers are the wound, wary of infection, before yank pulling out her knife and cutting her trouser legs off up to the knee. She uses the material as a makeshift bandage before she creeps over to a fountain and washes the blood off her hands. She's going to need a car and a phone, and to get them she'll need to not look like a savage that's emerged out the woods. She looks back over her shoulder, hearing footsteps approaching then she spots the grid a few feet away. She thinks before lifting it up and climbing down the ladder, pulling the grid back over her head and she drops down onto a narrow path. She looks up and takes a slow, calming breath before she creeps off through the tunnels. It stinks. The tunnels and the whole situation. She keeps her mind focussed on a hot bath and a call to Annabelle as she keeps moving. When she signed up to MI7 she didn't know that walking through sewers barefoot was part of the agenda… Bullets? Of course but sewage? She had enough of that when they stole the Girl with the Pearl Earring in her last year at St Trinians.

"We meet again…" She whispers before she frowns at herself and shakes her head. Clearly the gases were getting to her head…

Password

Polly gave passwords like a normal person might give a friend a gift, on a birthday, if they were upset or something. Except Polly gave passwords in a certain manner and for certain reasons. She had a method because getting your first password from Polly was her giving you her trust. It meant more than it seemed to and maybe you could only appreciate it after a while of knowing her that she only gave the passwords to people important to her. Kelly and Annabelle are the sole two people in existence that know how to get onto her laptop. Andrea and Taylor can get onto her mobile, her email and a whole bunch of things but not the laptop… That's the next step because Polly doesn't interest with them quite as much as she does Kelly and Annabelle who are both close friends for different reasons. Annabelle is one of the few people in the entire building who can keep a secret and Kelly… Well, she's Kelly and Polly has known the Head Girl for nearly seven years. It counts for a lot. Sometimes, on holidays, Polly might give you the means of looking at files that you want to look at but really shouldn't or bank account details, their favourite being Pomfrey's, so that you can cause him an all manner of problems by buying things that you either want or know that Pomfrey really doesn't. Like 124 cats… Andrea and Taylor had rather enjoyed watching their personal favourite, Mr Fluffy Whiskers, do his best to claw Pomfrey's eyes out as Stockings raked his claws down tailored, trouser legs and ripped a huge tear in the material. They took photos and had them framed. They are currently hanging in St Trinians for all the girls to admire…

* * *

><p><em>Should I do more perhaps? Review and let me know.<em>


End file.
